Forbidden
by littlemissbreanne
Summary: A war is brewing between Noxus and Demacia, and Kat goes to Garen for help. Little do they know, a relationship will form as they try to end the war that brought them together. Katarina/Garen Lemons/violence/bloodshed/love. (: Review please (: *expands on regular LOL lore*
1. Chapter 1

A lot of you were already reading and following this story before.. And I want to let you know that basically the storyline will be the same. I'm just going to start over and try to spread things out a bit more, get facts right, etc etc. (: But, instead of rushing things, actually take my time on it. So I hope you guys enjoy the new and improved version of Forbidden.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Go, go, go!" Garen yelled at his men as they advanced towards Noxian troops.

Sweat dribbled down his forehead as he tried to move around them and get a better picture at what was going on. However, no luck proceeded to follow as he scrambled through bodies, both standing and lying on the ground. He cut down a few enemies with the stroke of his sword in an attempt to aide his comrades, but all he could see was petty fighting.

_Why are we even doing this? _He wondered. Demacia had always been known for its honor: the Royal Vanguard has proven that on countless occasions. But, there had been so many battles as of late that Garen didn't know what to think of the city-state's decisions. He saw fallen men at his feet and his heart ached.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid,"_ he muttered as he found his way to the front lines of battle.

It took everything in him not to call a retreat because of how many of his men had been killed. Angered, he swung his sword at the first Noxian he saw, yelling, "DEMACIA!" at the top of his lungs. They burned shortly after through his prideful yelling and dancing with the enemy. As usual, within five minutes of him being on the battlefield, the Noxians were calling a retreat. Breathing out a sigh of painful relief, Garen turned his back on the enemy who were still in the midst of fighting.

Without a second loss, someone crashed down upon Garen's shoulders. He grunted as he reached up to see who or what was on top of him. His fingers tangled in what seemed to be… hair… With a surprised look on his face, he felt a dagger slide against the tender skin of his neck. Growling, he pulled the person off of his back by their arm and slammed them into the ground behind him. A small groan filled his ears. As he turned behind him, he felt his heart begin to race.

It was a woman he had been sparring with. Needless, to say, he was surprised. She looked up at him with emerald green eyes, full of hate and deceit. With a small turn of his head, she jumped up and crossed her dangers. From that moment, Garen knew she was determined to kill him. Regardless of she was a woman or not, she was the enemy, and he took an oath to protect Demacia against all enemies.

He quickly put his sword in front of his body, ready to attack her. But, she had already lodged two daggers into the chest plate of his armor with an easy flick of her wrist. Garen's blue eyes looked up in surprise and anger as he ripped both daggers from the metal without hesitation. The woman's emerald eyes looked playful as her long red hair danced around her face. It was almost as if… she was enjoying sparring with him.

Garen cried his battle cry and lodged his sword right where she had been two moments ago. The woman jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being hit. She gave him a dazzling smile and drew two more daggers from behind her back. Garen narrowed his eyes and spun in a wave of fury to the woman, but she was already behind him. His blue eyes were like lasers into her: filled with hate and wonder. She noticed and causally pounced over him once more. Her people were calling retreat, and she would be left behind if she didn't follow.

"It was nice to have met you Garen, the Might of Demacia," she said and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she walked in front of him to rejoin her forces.

Garen couldn't help but stare as she walked, his eyes focused on her more womanly parts than the two blades she held that could have quite easily killed him. It felt like forever that he stood with his mouth hanging agape with awe, until one of his Captains, Blake, laid a rough hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go, boss," he said and knocked Garen out of his transfixed state.

"Right," he muttered and turned to rejoin his army.

* * *

The following night, Garen tossed and turned in his bed. The house of Crownguard was silent… too silent for his liking. It was times like this when he wished he lived in somewhere that was always chattery and full of noise because the silence made him think. The thoughts that ran through his mind were almost always treacherous and questioning, and he did his best to avoid thinking them at all. But, somehow, just like tonight, they found their way edging into his mind.

The fighting was pointless. It didn't matter how much King Jarvan III thought it would help: the two city-states would always be rivals. Besides, the war brewing on the outside was enough to make anyone go crazy. No one really understood why it was happening or who was behind it all, and it sickened Garen to think that someone in Demacian politics had begun it all. Finally, after hours of political conspiracy thoughts, an image formed in his mind.

It was of her: the red-head. The more he focused in on the creamy white skin, the emerald eyes, and the scar over her right eye, he began to put the pieces together. From somewhere, he knew her. Or he'd at least heard of her. But, that's not what left him breathless. The moment he had clashed blades with her, adrenaline had pumped through his veins like he was facing someone who knew every inch of him: what his next move would be, how he would react, and what he would use to destroy them. He'd failed to notice it before, but it was almost like she'd known him.

Garen pushed himself from the Egyptian cotton blankets and made his way over to the doors to his balcony. With a tug on the handle, both of them flew open to reveal his balcony, looking over Demacia. The gentle breeze fluttered his brown bangs and cooled his warm skin as he moved to lean over the railing. The water lapping at the beaches was enough to make his mind stray away again, and it wasn't long before it was back on that woman.

"I don't know who you are or what your name is, but someday, we will meet again. I hope that it is sometime soon, because I will find you," he whispered to the night.

Out of all the doubts of war and politics in his mind, he knew that one thing was for absolute certain: his mind was toying with an obsession of her now... And he didn't understand why or how. But, there was one thing that the Might of Demacia knew: whoever this woman was, whatever her title was… She was a very worthy opponent.

* * *

Katarina Du Coueatu collapsed on her bed the night after battle. She threw her blades down on the ground and nestled herself into her sheets. Before long, she became uncomfortable with her armor, and unstrapped it from her body so she could be more comfortable. Without the heaviness upon her, she felt weak and vulnerable. But, that was how she was raised.

Katarina let her mind wonder around as she tried to fall asleep. Physically, her body was crying for rest. But, mentally, she was wide-awake, and her thoughts followed her everywhere. Something her father taught her was to embrace her feelings and thoughts and use them to her advantage. So, that was exactly what she did.

Garen… the Might of Demacia. Had so many of her friends really fallen to him? From what he had portrayed today, he was an excellent Commander of his forces, but the way that he looked at her when he realized that she was a woman was with shock and surprise. Didn't Demacians make their own serve in the military for three years? Surely he would have seen a woman fight before. But not a woman like her…

Yes, she enjoyed toying with him. She'd heard so much about him from the government and the Noxians that had made it from his clutch alive that she'd been intrigued ever since. He was a lot cleaner than she had expected though. Others had described him with a five o'clock shadow and musky blue eyes. But, when she laid eyes on him for the first time, his stubble wasn't there and his blue eyes were wide and full of excitement. He was both a worthy opponent and handsome: everything Katarina was looking for. She smiled to herself as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"You requested my presence, sir?" Garen asked as he stood with his hands behind his back in front of Prince Jarvan VI.

Jarvan looked up from reading the book he had in his lap. "Drop the formalities, Garen."

"I'm sorry, Jarvan," he laughed and immediately was at ease. Jarvan closed the book and set it on the throne beside him.

"How did the battle go yesterday?"

"Well. The Noxian forces called a retreat, as usual," Garen replied, but saw something else on his best friend's face. It was not interest in the battle.

"I head you had an encounter," Jarvan said, his blue eyes staring hard into Garen's. Garen thought hard for a moment, then looked back to Jarvan with wide eyes. "Her name is Katarina."

"Katarina? The Sinister Blade?" Garen asked. Jarvan had spoken about her on countless occasions with loathing, as she alone had taken out many of their men. "You've spoke of her often recently."

"Yes, I have. She has been coming up more and more on our radar as of late," Jarvan explained and leaned back into the throne. He looked as though he was about to go on a ramble, but instead took a deep breath. "Garen, you're the only one who hasn't fallen to her on first sight. Therefore, don't make me sorry I'm sending you to lead a party on Noxus."

"Jarvan, it would be an honor," Garen said and bowed his head in appreciation. "What is the goal?"

"What's always the goal, Garen? Democracy and trying to get them to be less evil and sinister than they are," replied Jarvan with somewhat of a defeated sigh. Garen cocked his head, trying to read his best friend. It was almost as if Jarvan admitted defeat. "We have to get this organized, so I'll let you know when you'll be departing."

"Thank you, Jarvan," he bowed and turned to exit the room.

* * *

"I want you undercover," ordered Swain to Katarina. Her eyes rose from the floor, emitting an eerie green light to them. "Tonight – you will sneak into Demacia, and I want you to assassinate Garen Crownguard. I'm sure you're familiar with who that is. If you fail, you know the consequences."

Katarina flashed him a white smile. "It will be done."

"Good, leave immediately," Swain ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm getting generally good feedback on this new start! I love it! (: Thanks guys! Be sure to leave reviews, I love reading what you guys have to say! :D

And the plot thickens…

Chapter 2:

Demacia was lit like a Christmas tree. There were golden streams of light on the dome-like buildings and those lights reflected off other golden lights, illuminating the whole city until it was under some sort of starry golden veil. This made it hard for Katarina to slip through the dark shadows in the alleys of the city, where the sparkling light didn't shine down through. None- the-less, her dark hood was drawn, hiding her long red hair, but her emerald green eyes leered a greenish light of their own. Although, it wasn't a dead give-away who she was or why she was roaming the alleys of Demacia on that cold and dreary night.

It wasn't long before the rain began to fall on the streets, collecting in little puddles by the sidewalks and stones. The pitter-patter of the rain was almost comforting as Katarina slid through the alleys. It fell softly onto her shoulders, wetting the fabric of her cloak. However, with precision, she ended up locating the house of Crownguard. It could have been the golden etching on their last name on the doorframe or that a cute little blonde girl waltzed in that looked increasingly like Garen. Katarina smiled to herself: the more, the merrier.

She looked around for an entrance that was less revealing, and finally, her eyes landed on a gate to the back of the manor. Quietly, and making sure no one was watching her, she took care to blend in with the little shadows she could find that were stationed around the house. Her nimble fingers opened the gate without a sound, and left it open just in case she needed to make a quick escape. As she slid quietly through the bushes of roses, marigolds, and lilies, Katarina noticed a figure on top of the balcony she was diagonal too.

With a quick glance, and then a stare, she realized that the person standing atop the balcony was indeed Garen Crownguard. A smile flitted on her lips as she spotted a vine leading straight up to his room. With ease, she pulled herself up to the side of the balcony and swung around, aiming to hit Garen right in the tendon of his neck. But, he caught her boot, to her surprise, and swung her down on his balcony. She landed with a hard thud, much like she did the first time they sparred.

"You've really got to stop trying to surprise me like that," Garen said as he leaned down beside her body on the linoleum. Katarina's emerald eyes glared at him as she jumped up, blades in hand.

Without a word, she charged at him. Garen, unarmed, blocked her every blow with his muscular arms, dancing out of her way and landing hard on the ground beside his door. Katarina threw a blade at him, in which he ducked, and it lodged itself into his bed comforter behind him. With a scowl, he charged towards her, picking up her little body and slamming her against the railing of his balcony. In order to not attract any unwanted attention, he put his hand over her mouth while his other hand was holding her tiny wrists behind her back. His blue orbs stared hardly into hers as her chest fell heavily up and down. Garen never broke his gaze, but secretly, he was amused that he beat her in a spar without a weapon.

"What are you doing here? Who sent you?" he hissed. Katarina tried to bite the skin of his hand, but Garen grinned in return.

"Stop," she mumbled, but Garen pressed his palm against her lips harder.

"Not until I get an answer," he said and tipped her back over his balcony. Katarina's eyes wandered behind her to see her body hanging halfway off the ceramic. The drop would surely injure her, if not kill her. "Are you scared?"

"No," she mumbled, her voice masked by his hand. Her emerald eyes showed determination as she tried to push herself back off the railing, but she just hit Garen's large chest, and he pushed her farther out every time she tried to push herself in.

"Answer me," he growled, his lips close to her face now. But, it was nowhere near romantic. There was an essence between them: Katarina trying to do job and Garen attempting to stop her.

"No," she said.

Garen cracked a smile. "You're a stubborn little girl."

"Let me go," she gritted out. Garen pressed harder against her lips, forcing her emerald eyes to widen, but he was determined to find out why she was here… on his balcony.

"Not until you tell me what's going on, Sinister Blade," he said and pushed her a little bit off of the railing so her bum was completely off and he was holding her by her waist. With fear, she looked up into his bright blue eyes. "That drop will kill you, and I will let you go."

Her emerald eyes widened as far as they could go. "Okay, pull me up!"

Garen pulled her close to him by her waist, smiling like a child as he did so. Katarina didn't move as he pulled up, patiently waiting for him to let her go. Studying her, Garen knew that if he let her go, she would be on him again, with blades in hand, taking out her fury for what he just threatened her with. So, he kept her on the edge of the balcony until he was sure she was giving up her struggle.

"If I remove my hand, can I trust you not to scream or attack me?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. Katarina's red hair blew across his hand and between them as a gust of wind attacked them. Thunder roared in the distance. It truly was quite the stormy night.

"Yes," she mumbled, and Garen removed his hand slowly. She stared at Garen quizzically, for sure thinking that he would have killed her when he had the chance. But instead, he had pulled her up and saved her life. Maybe she misjudged Demacians…

"Follow me," he ordered and pulled her into his room, out of the rain. Quickly, she did, wondering if this was all part of a major plan to kill her. None-the-less, she took that chance as Garen closed the balcony doors and gestured toward the chair next to his bed. "Sit down." Katarina carefully sat on the chair as Garen sat across from her on his bed. "Why are you trying to kill me?"

Katarina was silent. She was taught not to give information out, especially to the person who she was trying to kill… even though he just beat her in a spar. Garen looked at her hardly, questioning if he should have let her drop off the balcony. If worse came to worse, he could always hall her right out the doors and threaten her again, but he wasn't that evil. Instead, he was taught patience and understood that little things like this could take hours for Noxians to spit out.

"Why would I tell you?" she asked with a smirk and leaned back in the chair. It was comfortable and she was exhausted. It took all she had not to fall asleep.

"Because if I need too, I will drop you off that balcony," Garen shrugged pointedly. She bit her lip, knowing he wasn't joking. After all, he was The Might of Demacia.

"I can't," she told him truthfully. "It would be disobeying my honor."

Garen nodded in agreement. "Okay, I understand." Then within a moment, she was off her feet in the air, swung over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Hey! Garen! What are you doing!?" she cried.

"I thought I told you to keep quiet," Garen said. It was full of humor, but neither of them laughed. Katarina pounded on Garen's back as he carried out onto the balcony. The drops of rain hit her face as she struggled. She looked over her shoulder to the ground below the balcony. This was _not _how she wanted to die…

"Okay! Okay! Just put me down!" she cried. Garen stopped in his tracks.

"Promise me I won't have to go back out here," he said against her neck. His breath lingered softly as chills ran through her body. She shuddered as she nodded. He lowered her back down to the balcony and by that time, her red hair was wet and sticking to her face and his as well. "Now, who sent you to kill me, Katarina?"

She sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Garen asked and raised his eyebrow again.

"Being a bitch," she answered and raised an eyebrow as well. Garen stared into her creamy white face, somehow thinking she was lying. He wouldn't be surprised if she was. "Actually, no, I'm not."

"Knew it," Garen said and crossed his arms. The rain dribbled down the side of his face, giving it a damp look, with his hair plastered down to his face. The whole time, Katarina couldn't stop thinking how damn handsome he was... "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," she snapped and went to dive for her blades. In the midst of her frustration, she hadn't even noticed she had dived until Garen pulled her back and stomped his boot on the handle of them.

"No," he told her sharply. Her eyes widened like normal, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "So, the Sinister Blade of Noxus is nothing without her blades. Well, the Might of Demacia beat her without a weapon. Don't try any moves, Katarina. You won't win."

Katarina snarled. "Garen, you are a lot smarter than Noxians give you credit for."

He laughed. "And you're a lot braver than most Noxians I've encountered."

"I guess we're even," she growled and eyed her blades menacingly. Her red hair blew in the damp wind around her face, making such a contrast with her green eyes that Garen couldn't help but try to catch his breath.

"You know, Katarina, I'm cold. And I know you're cold, too. Why don't we go inside and see if we can work things out?" he asked. Katarina looked up into his blue eyes in surprise. "I'm not asking you to go with me, but I'm not asking to throw you over that balcony either."

With a sigh, Katarina abandoned her blades and took the first step toward the bedroom. Garen kicked her blades to the side of his balcony, out of her sight, and followed her in. She looked like a stranger in the golden room, with her black cloak hanging damply off her shoulders and her armor reflecting the golden light. Garen closed the balcony doors behind him: there was no way out. But, she strangely felt comforted by the warm glow of gold all around her. Garen made his way over to his bed and sat down, gesturing to the chair again.

"Take a seat," he said and Katarina gratefully obliged. When he saw she was shivering, a pang of regret hit his heart, so he stood up and with a touch of generosity untied the cloak from her neck. Katarina tensed, but Garen shushed her and pulled it off her shoulders. He set it on the chair next to his dresser and noted all of the armor she had on. How could she be shivering?

"Why are you being generous?" she demanded coldly.

"Oh… erm…" he stuttered as he sat back down. "Because… well…" Katarina waited for him to go on, opening her mouth slightly as he did so. His blue eyes focused anywhere in the room but her. "You looked cold, so I decided I didn't want you dying of ammonia. I'd rather you dying… at my blade."

"Cute," Katarina said and leaned back into her chair. Still, she was shivering. Garen imagined the water had gotten under her heavy armor. With a last-minute decision, he got up and opened his drawer. He pulled out a white shirt with golden embroidery and turned back to her.

His heart was racing. "If you want…"

Without a second glance, Katarina grabbed the shirt from his hands and looked for a place to change. Garen directed her in the direction of his bathroom, and she quickly rushed in there. With a shake of his head, he sat down on his Egyptian cotton sheets. Katarina was deadly: she was deadly and his arch enemy, an arch enemy of Demacia. So, _why the hell are you helping her, Garen?! _He thought. But, the answer came right back at him with severity that hit him like a bullet: _because I feel for her: I understand._

When Katarina emerged from the bathroom, she was wearing his shirt that went down to almost her knees. Garen noted that she still wore her holster with one single blade in it. For safety reasons, Garen held out his hand and motioned for her to give it up. Katarina rolled her emerald eyes as he stood.

"If you want to stay here and for me not to tie you up so you can't reach it, hand it over," he said and held his hand out to her. Katarina raised her chin to stare him in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Why would I hand my only weapon over to my enemy?" she inquired.

Garen smiled. "Because I'm not going to hurt you, Katarina."

"That's what I don't understand. This isn't some stupid mind game you're playing with me, is it?" she asked with her hand at her blade.

In a moment's notice, she was on top of him, and his arms were around her, pushing her down onto his bed. He pinned the arm the blade was in onto the bed, while staring into her eyes. She struggled, but realized with his weight on her, she couldn't move. Her actions probably lost her his hospitality, but she didn't care. In fact, it was her _job _to get rid of him for Swain. She needed to get it done before she returned home… if she ever did after this.

"Careful, you don't want to get blood on that white shirt," Garen smirked as he leaned down close to her. Katarina watched him as his breath flitted on her neck. Once again, she shuddered.

"Shut up," she said and struggled harder.

"Katarina, you're making this too easy," Garen laughed and wrestled the blade from her hand. Without hesitation, knowing she wouldn't make it out of this, she let it drop. Garen smiled in triumph and knocked it off the bed. "Now, no one gets weapons. My sword is not visible, is it? No: because in my home, Katarina, there will be no fighting."

She fell limp as Garen rolled from over top of her to beside her. She breathed heavily for the second time that night, but it wasn't because of her selfish desires. Garen's weight had almost crushed her, but in the back of her mind… she enjoyed it. Maybe that was why she kept struggling; maybe it wasn't her killer instinct or motive to get the job done. Katarina watched as he quietly moved off the bed and kicked the dagger under it.

"See? No weapons," he said and raised his hands to her to prove it. She just stared, her emerald eyes burning green lasers into him. Garen stared equally as hard back, making a sort of game out of it. "Now, let's talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Left on a cliff hanger, (; It's a good one though. I made Garen more playful in this version, just because in all the fanfics I've read, he's been the serious one. So, I decided Kat would be shyer, more deadly and ruthful. :D I hope you guys enjoy it because I sure am (;

Reviews? (:

* * *

Chapter 3:

Garen sat on the edge of his bed, staring into his wall. He'd been sitting that way for the longest time, thinking about what Katarina had told him. It had taken a lot to get it out of her: coaxing and more arguing and obviously pinning her down and forcing her. But, he saw it this way: it was his way or the highway. She was in his home: she had tried to assassinate him, so he had every right to keep her here and make her tell him what was going on. After all, that was their deal: Katarina tell him everything in exchange for him not turning her over to Demacian authorities, and if he found out that she was lying, he had permission to bring her to Prince Jarvan himself. That idea, in all, scared Katarina into telling him everything.

So, Swain was behind the war. This didn't surprise Garen in the least. He had been taunting and tormenting the Kings of Demacia for years, threatening war and hostility if they didn't cooperate. However, their mistake was they didn't take him seriously. Now, Swain had taken Katarina's family, along with every other assassin's, families and forced them to do whatever he wished for them to do and threatened to kill their families if they didn't comply. Garen finally turned back to gaze at her sleeping figure on his bed, a tingle in his heart.

Not only did Garen feel for Katarina, he understood her now. After their first encounter, he knew something was toying with her, making her suffer somewhere inside. But, he knew there was a killer instinct inside of her somewhere, and someone or something had drawn it out. Now, she was just desperate, trying to save her family. But, she didn't know how without Swain reaching his breaking point and executing her family. There was something odd, though, about how Katarina explained it: she didn't cry. Not only single tear was shed.

When she was sleeping, she looked innocent, breakable. Garen almost wanted to touch her, just to see if she would jump up and try to attack him. He'd never met a worthier opponent, but he knew that in time, he would have to return her to Swain or else he would become suspicious. With grief, Garen stood. He knew he had to see Jarvan at once; he was his best friend, and Jarvan tended to see more sense than his father. Before he knew it, though, there came a soft knock at his door. Immediately, with fear, he looked up, preparing to defend Katarina. But, like clockwork, his best friend entered and gently closed the door.

"Your parents are asleep, don't worry," he whispered, and took off his black cloak. Jarvan had a tendency to do so people wouldn't spot him wandering around Demacia during the night. He liked his private life a little too much… "So, this is her?"

Garen looked back to Katarina and nodded. "Yes, this is her."

"She doesn't look like a killer," Jarvan noted and sat down in the chair Katarina had been in not an hour ago. Garen nodded and sighed. "What did you find out?"

"Swain is behind it all," he answered softly. Jarvan nodded. "He's taking their families and making them do what he wants or threatens to execute them if they don't succeed."

"How evil is that?" Jarvan shook his head in disgust.

"But, there's something about her, Jarvan. She's not just killing because of her family. She's driven by something else, but I'm not sure what it is," he explained as Katarina rolled over, her red hair falling gracefully in a pool around her.

"I know," Jarvan said and stared hardly at her. "I find it hard to believe that the lead General of the Noxian army's daughter wouldn't be. But, that's no reason for us to judge her differently, Garen. Anyway, I've made my decision about the raid of Noxus." Garen looked down at his best friend in interest. "You won't be going."

"Jarvan?" he asked in surprise.

"I'm sending Captain Blake on the mission in your place. Your goal is going to be getting to know Katarina better. I want to know everything about Swain and their stance on the war. After you're sure you know everything, I want an infiltration of Noxus. Hopefully by then, she'll be on our side," Jarvan explained. Garen's blue eyes widened with shock.

"Jarvan, this means we'd be using her," he said softly.

"We're not using her, Garen, we're helping her get her family back," replied Jarvan and looked at his best friend with warm eyes. "I understand you're nervous about it; so am I. But, a part of me believes in her, and if Swain thinks she's dead because she doesn't return, he won't be expecting her to come back to Noxus, will he?"

Garen thought about it for a moment. It was a brilliant plan, to be honest. But, it had its vantage points, where things could go horribly wrong. One of those things was… "You know, Jarvan… once a Noxian, always a Noxian."

Jarvan looked thoughtfully toward Katarina's sleeping figure, deep in thought. "Maybe not, Garen. Maybe not."

* * *

When Katarina awoke the next morning, she was surprised to find Garen sitting in his chair, reading a book. From everything she'd heard about him, she didn't think he was the reading type. Her emerald eyes wandered to the cover, which said: _The art of battle._ Suddenly, she wasn't very surprised at all. She shifted and Garen's bed creaked with annoyance. At that, his blue eyes looked up from the book and he offered her a small smile.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" he asked.

"You don't act like I tried to kill you last night," she grumbled and turned back over so her face was hidden by her long red hair.

Garen chuckled. "Forgive and forget. It's Demacia's golden rule."

"Whatever. What happened when I was out?" she demanded ruthfully from the bed.

"Oh, Jarvan came to visit," Garen said. Immediately, Katarina's head popped up from the cushions and she turned to Garen. Her stare was like lasers, her emerald eyes staring deep into his blue ones. Garen only smiled.

"And he didn't arrest me?" she asked.

"No, he didn't. Jarvan is more sensible than his father, as you'll come to know," Garen told her and looked back down at his book.

"Wait – what? As I will come to know?" Katarina asked nervously and crawled to the edge of the bed. She sat cross legged in front of him, staring at him coldly. "Garen!"

"Hush," he said and smirked as he looked up. "Seriously – you're hurting my ears."

Katarina tilted her head and looked quizzically at him, wondering why he was being so sarcastic. It never said anything in his file about personality. With her eyebrows raised, she stared silently, trying to figure this big warrior out. He was witty and sarcastic, handsome and brave. He was everything Katarina thought Garen Crownguard wasn't, and it made her heart beat faster than she could ever imagine.

"Garen, tell me what you mean," she ordered more assertive than usual.

"We're keeping you here," he answered and looked back down at his book.

Katarina's emerald eyes widened. "NO! NO! My family! Garen, you don't understand –"

Garen slammed his book shut, and Katarina's eyes narrowed as he walked over to her. With a finger, he lifted up her chin to stare her right in the eyes. Both of them got shivers, but it was for entirely different reasons.

"Oh, I understand, Katarina, more than you will ever know. That's why we're keeping you here. We're raiding an attack of Noxus as we speak, and Swain will be so busy with that that he'll forget about your family," Garen explained as he stared into her green orbs. Katarina's face grew from hard to soft: he cared about her… her enemy cared about her.

That's not the way things were supposed to be…

"Why are you doing this?" she asked softly. "I've killed so many of your men…"

"Katarina, forgive and forget," he told her and sat back down on his chair. He opened his book up to the exact page he was on and began to read again. She studied him, unsure of what to say or what to do.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked, completely serious.

"I…" she looked down at Garen's old shirt. "I don't know how we went from hating eachother to me living with you."

"Join the club," he smirked and turned the page of his book.

"Besides, who would want to live with you? You snore," she snapped and jumped off the bed. Garen looked up in amusement and closed his book.

He hadn't completely forgotten that she was his equal. So, with a playful smile, he tackled her from behind, resulting in a yelp from her. She turned so she was facing him on the floor, her green eyes staring into his blue ones. It wasn't fear that she felt, just nervousness: that Garen would turn on her. Ironically, Garen felt the same way as he stared down at his arch enemy, hovering only a few centimeters above her.

Katarina gave him her dazzling smile before kicking him in the groin and rolling out from under him. With a grunt, he climbed back up to his feet, meeting her in a stanced state. Both of them exchanged mischievous grins before she threw her leg up in the air, aiming for the right side of his face. Garen caught her ankle and put it on his shoulder quickly.

"What did I tell you about doing that?" he asked and spun her around. But she used his leverage to jump up and smack him in the side of his face with her other foot.

"I'm sorry, forgot," she snickered and ducked to avoid the swing of his arm. Garen growled as he threw her against the wall and put both hands on either side of her head.

Both were breathing heavily, staring into eachother's eyes. Something was there… but it was beyond the hatred the two felt for eachother. In fact, it was beyond the fact that they wanted to kill eachother more than anything. Garen gazed into her eyes, and tilted his head towards hers, because something in his chest was squeezing and begging him too. If he did, he knew the consequences. There could be no relationship: friendship was bad enough. And Katarina and Garen were certainly _not_ friends.

"Whoa, am I interrupting something?" came a sweet voice from the doorway.

Garen looked at the door, saw his sister, and immediately backed away from Katarina. "No, not at all. We were just sparring."

"Sparring?" Lux asked with her blonde eyebrows raised. Katarina recognized it was the same girl she had seen enter the manor last night… Lux was Garen's sister!

"We were fighting," Garen told her, but her eyes were focused on Katarina in Garen's shirt. She giggled and Katarina felt… awkward. Never before had she met a man's family on this occasion. From Lux's point of view, their situation must have looked real bad.

"What's your name?" Lux asked with a smile.

"Katarina," Katarina answered softly, staring Lux down with something less than her normal hatred. In fact, it was with curiosity. This was her arch enemy's sister… and she was gorgeous.

"That's a pretty name," answered a bubbly Lux. Katarina tried to give her a smile, but it didn't come out right so Garen stepped in front of her.

"Lux, Katarina will be staying with us for a little while. It's best to let Jarvan tell mom and dad," Garen advised her and Luz nodded in agreement, finally understanding who Katarina really was.

"I'm sure you don't want to wear Garen's clothes forever, so I'll lend you some of mine!" she said cheerfully. Katarina looked at Garen and he nodded for her to join Lux. He trusted her enough that she wouldn't do anything stupid to his sister, so while the two girls were walking away, he went into his bathroom and proceeded to take a hot shower.


	4. Chapter 4

_Whoa, this is awesome. I can't believe that time is going by so quickly. So, I just wanted to let you guys know, I will be working extra hard to update once a day (maybe twice!) Keep reading, darlings. _

_And yes, gracialabs, I will put lemons (or something close to it!) in this chapter. (;_

Chapter 4:

Katarina stood at the edge of Garen's bathroom doorway, looking at his body through the glass shower pane. He was defined and handsome, with his brown hair flowing down to the middle of his forehead. She couldn't help but wonder if there really was something inside him that had made him kill all of her people… He was their Might, just like she was Noxus' sinister Blade. That made them equals. She was sure that the moment he had caught her last night, he would have killed her. Weren't those his orders anyway? But, in the midst of their turmoil, he had chosen to spare her life and keep her here… something told her it wasn't just because of her information.

Noxians were told that the enemy was ruthless, unfriendly, and would kill you upon sight. Obviously, everything she was told had been proven wrong: dead wrong. Garen washed his chest with such simplicity. Katarina had never looked at her enemy like this before. He was so handsome and delicate, but ruthless when he needed to be. Her heart couldn't help but race at his water-soaked body.

_No, no relationship. You know the rules._ She scolded herself. Besides, Garen probably didn't want her anyway. She was Noxian, and he was Demacian. A relationship would be considered treason, and both of them would be put to death. She couldn't risk it: not with him, not with herself. But, her heart told her a different story as she gazed upon the man in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Garen asked as he peeked around the edge of the glass, the curtain hiding what he didn't want her to see. "This is not the place to kill me. Can you just imagine? Blood all over the shower. What would my parents think?"

"I'm not here to kill you," Katarina snapped at his sarcastic tone. Garen smiled. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

"If you look beautiful in my sister's clothes? Yeah, but you need a shower. You look dirty," he laughed and ducked back in the shower. Katarina sighed.

"Why are you so difficult?" she asked.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" he asked and turned to look at her through the glass. The only thing she could make out was his blue eyes and her heart pitt-pattered as he gazed at her.

That was the moment she realized she wouldn't be able to kill Garen Crownguard.

"So… about that shower," she said with her eyes drifting to the floor.

"You're not getting in here with me. I'm unarmed," he said in all seriousness. Then, he smiled and looked back out around the glass. "No, seriously. You can if you want."

Katarina's green eyes widened to their full potential, not thinking about anything else but how wonderful that warm water would feel on her skin. In fact, she couldn't help but press her lips together as she stepped close to Garen. He beckoned her into the tub with his eyes, stepping back into the water falling from the shower head as Katarina let her dress fall to the floor.

His blue eyes widened as he lured her into the warmth. Her slim body revealed undergarments, and he looked her up and down, but before his eyes caught the dagger in her holster, it was too late. She was already pressing him up against the wall of the shower with her dagger at his neck, pressing hard and fierce.

"I knew it," he whispered and tilted his head in triumph. Katarina smiled and pressed the dagger until droplets fell onto the metal blade. "You won't stop at anything, will you?"

"Once a Noxian, always a Noxian," she answered with a playful look on her face.

"Once a bitch, always a bitch," he growled and wrestled his hands to her waist in an attempt to pull her off of him. But, he lost his footing and had to struggle to keep up on the slippery surface. Looking around for a way to pull her off, Garen let his hands rest on her soft hips. Katarina gazed into his face, wondering if she really could do it… after all, he'd been so kind…

"Garen, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"No you're not," he shot back and stared angrily into her eyes. "I'm trying to help you, Katarina. That's what Demacians do, even if you're the enemy. You're screwed up if you think I would betray you, but obviously I wasn't crazy for thinking you wouldn't."

Katarina, with a surge of despair, put her dagger down and dropped it into the water, Garen's blood mixing with the water and turning it a soft red. He titled his head down to her, wondering why she would back down. She had him exactly where she wanted him: pinned against a wall and vulnerable. But, instead, she pushed him against the wall and turned to get out of the shower.

Garen immediately grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back to him so his face was centimeters from hers. Katarina stared up into his blue orbs with fear: this was the second time she had tried to kill him and he still pulled her back. Did he care that much…? Garen pulled her close and leaned his lips against her neck, making her shiver intensely.

"Katarina, I thought we were over this," he whispered. She shuddered as he spoke.

"Garen…" she quickly whispered back. "We can't, you know we can't."

"Can't what? Have a relationship? Who would want to be in a relationship with you? You're a cold-blooded killer," he murmured softly against her soft skin.

Katarina closed her eyes and tilted her head up as Garen's lips brushed her skin. He smiled to himself: yes, he had already won. She was a woman, with very woman instincts and with almost every woman, her heart prevailed over everything in her body. Garen used that to his advantage as his hands slowly ran up her curves.

"No," she murmured as his hands explored. "No, no, stop."

The warm water splashed down upon her hair, soaking her body and making the experience too sensual for two people that were supposed to kill eachother. Of course, Garen picked her up so her legs were around his waist and Katarina was around his neck. They didn't care that Katarina had just tried to kill him. Garen tilted his head to lean down to kiss her, but he pulled back when he realized the severity of his actions.

"No," he agreed and set her down. Katarina was speechless and he looked her dead in the eyes, playfully. "You're right – we can't."

With that, he pushed back the shower curtain and walked out of the bathroom like nothing ever happened, leaving Katarina confused and breathless.

Garen smiled as he pulled on a white shirt and brown trousers. It had taken less than he wanted to win Katarina over so he could get the information he needed. But, it was something besides that information that made him do what he did. He felt something toward this woman that he hadn't felt before. The more he thought about it, the more he realized what the impossible could bring and felt sick. Garen sank to the chair next to his bed with his boots in hand, dropped them on the floor, and clasped his hands as his stomach overturned. No: he didn't feel anything. They were hormones and attraction. It wasn't… it wasn't…

But, when Katarina finally made her way out of the bathroom, he couldn't help but feel his heart race unconditionally. She wore Lux's light green dress, and her brown boots, looking more Demacian than ever. Except for her hair: the curly red locks fell down to her waist, some falling into her emerald eyes. That's what made her stand out: that and the perfect scar over her right eye. Garen tilted his head as she raised up the left side of the dress to reveal the dagger wasn't in the holster.

"Are we decided that trying to kill me isn't going to work?" he asked.

"You're just as evil as you claim my people to be," she snarled. Her emerald eyes hardened.

"That's just your opinion," he told her, and his stomach was still turning over in knots.

"No, your actions spoke louder than anything you could have said," she replied. Garen stared at her coly as she made her way over to him. "I don't want your help, Garen. I came here to kill you, and before I leave Demacia, that's what I intend to do."

"Good luck. I sleep with a blade under my pillow, two more under my blankets, and if you try to attack me anywhere else, I keep weapons on my person. Plus, I can beat you in hand-to-hand or hand-to-weapon combat," he pointed out to her. "If you don't want my help, fine. I'll give you a ten minute head start and then contact the Demacian authorities."

"Ten minutes is all I need," she growled.

"Ten minutes would be as long as they need to find you," he shot back and stood up to face her. Once again, his blue eyes burned into her emerald ones. "I suggest you take my offer, no matter how it toys with that killer heart of yours because believe it or not, Katarina, I'm your only hope."

Katarina stared back, just like they had done so many times before. In her heart, she knew Garen was right: he was her only hope. If she ever wanted to see her family again, she would have to do whatever he told her. Unsure of Jarvan's plans, she didn't know what to think or how he would even go about doing what he planned. But, regardless of the outcome, Katarina needed to trust him. Trust her enemy: her sworn arch enemy…

"Have it your way," she snarled and turned her back on him.

Garen smiled. "Finally. Now, let's go see Prince Jarvan."


	5. Chapter 5

_You guys make me blush, every single one of you. (: Thanks so much for your reviews, loves. Now, keep on keeping on and reading! (: Leave more reviews! I love hearing what you guys have to say. On the lemons topic, I don't wanna rush things, as Garen and Kat are just now discovering their feelings for eachother. So we'll lead up to that, patience. (: So, here we go!_

* * *

Chapter 5:

The throne room was exactly like Katarina had imagined it: littered in gold. As Garen led her into the room, she couldn't help but notice the way the Demacian guards eyed her in her attire. It was almost as if they knew who she was but they kept their guard down because she was with their commander. Thankful, she stuck close to Garen for that reason.

Prince Jarvan sat on his throne, leaned back, reading a book when the two entered. Katarina wondered why Garen was allowed to enter so unexpectantly; didn't they need appointments? However, she understood when Jarvan looked up to see the two with a smile and set his book down. Garen came to a halt in front of him and bowed his head a little. Katarina looked oddly at Garen; was this custom? Regardless, she did it anyway, just to be, for lack of words, polite.

"Welcome to Demacia, Sinister Blade," Jarvan said and nodded to her.

"Thank you," she said and waited for Garen to say something. After all, what could she say?

"How is the raid?" Garen asked. Jarvan pointed at the guards to leave the three alone, and they did so without question. Once they were out of earshot, Jarvan leaned down with his elbows on his knees.

"It's going quite well, to say the least, from what I've heard," he answered and directed his gaze to Katarina. "Now, Katarina, you do understand that it was with all reluctance that I allow you to be here."

Katarina narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I understand."

"Therefore, you will be under the protection of the Demacian Royal Vanguard until we can return you safely back home. Now, Garen has gratefully told me about the predicament you and your city-state are in (Katarina shot a look of death to Garen) and I am willing to help you," Jarvan explained. "In exchange for our help and protection, we need your help and protection."

"What would you like me to do?" Katarina demanded.

Jarvan smiled. "We need information on Swain. For example, his goal, who he is working with, and how we can stop this war from even starting."

"With all due respect, Jarvan – Prince Jarvan – the war has already begun," she replied with a confused look on her face.

"Is that what they told you?" Jarvan asked, nodded, and leaned back. "I hate to tell you this, but no side has declared war on the other yet. You have been rightfully lied too."

"By Swain?" she asked in shock.

"Was this not the man who kidnapped your family and told you if you didn't do as he wished he would kill you?" Garen asked with raised eyebrows.

Katarina fell silent and looked helplessly to Jarvan.

"Garen is right, Katarina. I understand you were doing this in order to save your family – any of us would. But, to prove to you that we aren't like your people, we're going to help you get your family back," Jarvan told her and offered her a smile.

"How? Swain has guards everywhere. Good luck getting past his camps," she laughed to both men's amusement. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because we already have a plan," Garen chuckled. "You, ma'am, are going to take me to Noxus."

"Wait. What?" she asked, looking from Garen to Jarvan. "You two are asking me to lead Garen on a suicide mission."

"Don't you want him dead anyway?" Jarvan smiled. Garen narrowed his blue eyes at his best friend. "It's a very well organized plan, and it was approved by our own commander. Therefore, if it doesn't work, I will be very surprised."

Katarina laughed out loud. "Swain was right about one thing – Demacians are mad. You are absolutely mad."

"Katarina, I ask you to think deeply about this. If you want to see your family again, we can help you see that option. You just have to tell us everything you know about the so-called war. If you do that, the cards will be laid out on the table for you," Jarvan explained with kind eyes. She didn't care if Jarvan told her he could promise her the world be free of fighting: she knew there was a good chance he too was bluffing.

"That doesn't help us get into Noxus. We all know what Garen, the Might of Demacia looks like," she replied shortly. Garen shrugged as Jarvan sent him a curious glance. "They will recognize him within a millisecond."

"Once you get inside, Garen will protect you. He is quite good at that," Jarvan pointed out and once again, Garen shrugged modestly.

With a sigh, Katarina looked from one Demacian to the other, knowing if they kept to their deal, she would bring down Swain and get her family back. They didn't seem like the type to break their deals; after all, Garen had the opportunity to kill her multiple times, yet he didn't take it. They were kind people… kinder than what they were taught in Noxus. Her emerald eyes looked from Jarvan to Garen, making her decision quickly and fiercely.

"Fine. Whatever. If you want a death wish, I'll help you accomplish it," she told them.

"Good, I'm glad to see your cooperation," Jarvan thanked her. Then, he turned his attention to Garen. "Take her out to lunch, see what you can find in your house to throw together, but I want you two in my study in two hours. I have some business to attend to with my father."

"Yes sir," Garen said, bowed, and began to make his exit, like he had done countless times before.

* * *

"I don't need babysitting," snapped Katarina as Garen led her through the streets of his city. Her eyes caught how everyone was so cheery and joyful, even though their soldiers were out fighting a war somewhere miles away. They did take pride in themselves, and it was something that caught her attention right away.

"Jarvan seems to think so," Garen told her, grabbed an apple off of a market basket, and took a bite of it.

"So what: are you Jarvan's puppet or something?" she demanded and squeezed her way through an elderly couple. Garen laughed and did his best to stay at her side.

"We're best friends," he replied and offered her his apple. She grabbed it and took a bite without hesitation. "We have been since we were… ehh… yay tall." He lifted his hand to about his knee for a demonstration.

"Was it a strange coincidence that you were made Commander of the Vanguard?" she asked in all seriousness. Garen noticed a bit of apple juice streaking down her chin and made it a point to wipe it away.

"All Demacians are required to serve in the army for a minimum of three years, but I'm sure you already knew that. I did exceptionally well, King Jarvan III noticed my performance, and when the Commander before me stepped down, he immediately offered me the position. I couldn't say no," he explained and carefully moved his thumb off of her chin. "My sister, Luxanna, she is very talented in magic. Before long, she became one of the mages for the army. My mother and father were also enlisted before their retirement for a number of years. I guess it just runs in the family."

"Why are you telling me all this?" she asked in confusion.

Garen thought for a moment. "Well… you asked. Are there any other questions you have now that you've pledged loyalty to Demacia?"

The very thought of that made her sick. "Yes. Why are all the heirs of the throne named Jarvan? Doesn't that get boring?"

Garen couldn't help but laugh. "It's nothing more than a family tradition. You're thinking much to into it. I hear Prince Jarvan is aiming to make a change in that line-up though."

"Will he take the throne soon?" she questioned. The two neared the mouth of the port where the ocean lapped into the beaches. Garen led her over to the pier and they crossed the boardwalk.

"If the prophecy is correct, yes," he answered and kicked some of the crystal sand into the clear water. Katarina watched in curiosity.

"Prophecy?"

Garen took a deep breath, unsure if he should tell Katarina such a story, but since she did pledge her loyalty to the city state, if she told anyone, she could have charged filed against her. Even though Garen didn't want it to come to that, she was easy to talk too, and was more than obviously curious about her enemy. So, he leaned against the railing of the overlook, staring into the ocean, thinking back to his childhood when his mother first told him of the story.

"It is said there will come a time of great turmoil. In that time, the King will do something foolish that will cost him his throne. The people of Demacia will rise against him, and with that, the loyal Prince of Demacia will overthrow his father and make things right again," he explained. "With what has been going on in the recent months, Jarvan and I have been relating it to the prophecy. Needless to say, he's a little nervous about the whole ordeal."

Katarina smirked. "We have prophecies in Noxus too. Guess what? None of them came true."

"Well, Demacia is different. The government is slowly becoming corrupt and I'm sure King Jarvan is behind it. Prince Jarvan is also sure of it himself as well. That being said, it could be why we're attacking your home," Garen told her. It had been the first time that he'd opened up to anyone besides Jarvan in months. In a way, it felt good to have someone listening to his thoughts and feelings. But, it also made him on edge because this was his arch enemy.

Katarina laced her hands together over the railing. "I appreciate your honesty, Garen." With a glance at the water and the railing, she said, "You didn't bring me to here to threaten me with throwing me over this railing, did you?"

Garen couldn't help but smile. "Too many people watching."

"You know something, Garen? You're nothing like I expected you to be," she told him softly. Garen had to lean in a little closer to hear her words over the salty wind. At first, he didn't believe what she had just told him until she continued. "Noxians described you as this heartless warrior who would only try to kill you. They never said anything about your personality or how… like us you were."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment," he laughed and pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear. Garen smiled as he gazed into her emerald eyes, slowly becoming lost in them.

The two warriors stood on the balcony, Katarina's leg behind her other, tapping her foot softly on the wooden floor. Garen let his hand linger on her shoulder as they became enthralled in eachother's presence. To their surprise, they stayed there for a good forty-five minutes, just enjoying eachother's company, silently watching out for one another, and making sure their time away from fighting eacohther or politics was used to their advantage.

* * *

"Did you two get lost or something?" Jarvan asked as Garen and Katarina opened the unlocked door to his study. Books were placed on the walls in a variety of orders; If Jarvan read all of these, no wonder why he was so smart.

"I was showing her the city," Garen explained as Katarina's eyes wandered around the room. Jarvan smiled in amusement. "There are books here dating back from when Demacia was once founded. It's kind-of scary, actually."

"We don't read in Noxus," she told the two. Jarvan looked to Garen, who had a surprised look on his face. "We focus more on battlements than schooling."

"A key to a sharp blade is a sharp mind," Jarvan told her and sat down in his chair behind the oak desk in the middle of the room. "My good friend, Fiora Laurent, once told me that. It turned out that before long, with her courage and honor, she had seized her family home to bring honor to their name. That's confidence. You're not much different, Katarina."

"Except I'm not a Demacian. I don't think like you do," she replied and somehow found herself checking titles on books now.

"That's very true, but we can change that with time. You can use your skill from Noxus to help us," Jarvan explained and crossed his fingers in front of his face. Garen sat down in one of the chairs in front of Jarvan's oak desk, put his booted feet on the wood, and leaned back. For the first time in a long time, he could just relax and let Jarvan do his persuasive talking.

Katarina flipped open a book entitled: _Greatest warriors in Valoran_. She thumbed through the pages, her mind only half on what Jarvan was saying. "If you want help, Prince Jarvan, you need to recruit someone who is actually in Noxus. I've been out of the city too long to know how the current happenings are playing out there."

"Who are you suggesting?" Jarvan asked and leaned forward eagerly.

Katarina never took her eyes off of the dusty book. "His name is Talonfly. But, we call him Talon."

"Talon?" Garen asked, suddenly interested in their conversation. "Katarina – he is only the second most deadly person in Noxus."

"Who is the first?" she snapped back.

"Her father," Jarvan answered with a moment's hesitation. Garen looked from the Prince to the Sinister Blade and back to the Prince again, wondering what these two were thinking. "Katarina – if Swain has your father, then why hasn't he disposed of him already? He certainly has the capabilities too."

Katarina closed the book sharply, a puff of dust arising from the tattered pages. She spun around to the face the two Demacians, a look of determination on her creamy white face. Everything about her seemed to be pulsing: from her emerald eyes to the scar that ran over her right eye. She didn't let a second pass before she explained the reality of what had happened in horror.

"My father _knew _what he was up against. He knew that Noxus wasn't the way it used to be. Believe it or not, we were a peaceful society before Swain came. One day, they said he hobbled into an infirmary with a broken leg. He didn't flinch when they reset it and that earned him honor. From then on, he was made a General of the High Command, our army. It turned out that Swain had a different agenda than leading Noxus to victory in mind. Soon, he had become friends with people that had no business being in our city-state. One of those people was LaBlanc, the Deceiver. She had been toying with our government for years. The moment she became a visible seat in our Congress, my father had vanished. We don't know if he was kidnapped or if he willingly left. But, he didn't tell our family anything.

"Talon and I have been trying desperately to seek out where my father is. Swain used us to lure him back to Noxus, but my father never came. Soon, Swain decided to use us to find my father in a way. He sent us on suicide missions that he thought we would never return from; he made sure that every odd in Valoran was against us. Somehow, Talon and I survived everything Swain put us through. From that moment on, Swain began to break us. He took Cass, my sister, and my mother. Talon had no family but us. He told us to track down my father, and to find him or else he would kill Cass and my mother.

"At the moment, Swain has Talon roaming the streets of Noxus to see if he hears anything about my father's return. It isn't likely he will. If my father ever comes back to Noxus, it will be after those horrible people are out of our government, and no one will know except us."

Garen and Jarvan both were speechless at her story. Not knowing what to say to her, Garen only stood and walked over to where the woman was standing. Gently, he took the book from her hands and set it on the shelf behind her. Katarina watched as Jarvan stood as well. She didn't know what the two had in mind, what they were planning, what they were doing.

"Katarina – with your permission, I'd like to send you and Garen to Noxus tonight. There you will find Talon and ask for his assistance. Do whatever you can to make him come back here with you. Remember – you are under protection of Demacia, but if you prove treachery, we won't be so kind," Jarvan told her. Katarina nodded in agreement. "Garen, you have until sundown. I expect you gone by morning."

"Yes sir," he nodded and bowed his head.

"You two are dismissed," Jarvan said and sat back down at his oak desk.

Garen and Katarina took their leave out the door and down the golden hallway. Garen noticed a look of pure hatred on her face: it was stronger than the one he had seen when she had tried to assassinate him. It took all Garen had not to reach over and just hold her… she needed it more than anything right now and he knew it. But, not here… not in this hallway. From the looks of it, there would be plenty of time for those types of things later on in their adventure. But for now, the two warriors had to focus on the task at hand.

And that was to infiltrate Noxus.


	6. Chapter 6

_Right now, I'm not really sure of where this story is going to lead. Right now, I'm just expanding on the lore. If you have any suggestions, leave in the reviews! (: _

* * *

Chapter 6:

Garen strapped on his armor as Katarina tied her black cloak around her neck. The two hadn't said more than a few words since Jarvan had dismissed them from his study. Both their hearts ached with the want and need for eachother: Garen wanted to hold and comfort her, Katarina wanted to continue their shower ordeal. But, neither of them acted upon those instincts and feelings because it was forbidden.

Katarina looked over to where Garen stood, slapping his breast plate into place, then his shoulder plates, and finally, securing his cape on the back of his neck. Demacians wore so much armor; she wondered how they could even move. A smile curved across her lips as she studied the blue, white, and gold metal clad on the Might of Demacia.

Garen caught that smile. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly and straightened the shoulders of her cloak to look like she was busy. Garen shrugged and went back to securing his armor. "How do you haul that around?"

"My armor? Years and years of practice," he replied and reached for his sword. Immediately, Katarina froze as he brought it around. It had just occurred her that she was unarmed; where were her blades? Suddenly, she scouted around the area; the last time she'd seen them had been here.

"Your blades are under the plant on my balcony. Your dagger is still in my shower," he informed her as he saw her roaming eyes.

Without a second thought, Katarina dived for his balcony. Garen caught onto what she was doing – or more of the possibility of what she was doing – and lunged after her. As nimble as she was, he caught up to her quickly and grabbed her around her skinny waist. With a thrust of her elbow backward, Katarina loosened his hold but he spun her around and pushed her against his left wall. Her chest was heaving, as normal, and Garen's bangs blew gently across his forehead.

"I don't trust you," they said at the same time.

Garen sighed. "Someone has to get those blades."

"It won't be you," Katarina informed him and attempted to sneak out from under his arm. But, he pinned her to the wall to her dismay.

"Out of everyone, I should be the one you trust enough _to _get them," Garen said and looked at her softly. Out of everything she had been through, she knew how easy it was to double-cross. Garen didn't strike her as the type to do so, though, so she sighed in defeat.

"Go," she huffed as Garen released her. She fell back against the wall, air rushing into her lungs after finally being able to breathe without armor pressing down on her.

Garen noticed her emerald eyes followed him as he carefully opened the doors to the balcony. He did every movement slowly so she knew he wasn't going to betray her trust. With a moment's hesitation, he ducked around the corner, and she met it with standing in the doorway of the balcony, eyes sonly on him. Garen backed-up to where he kicked the blades the following night, leaned down, and gently picked up the metal plates. Her breathing stopped as he slowly brought them over to her. She stanced, her heart racing; ready to attack him if he pulled anything stupid. But, Garen did nothing of the sort.

Instead, he handed her the blades without a thought of dismay. She snatched them, happy to feel the familiarity of the handles. Garen noticed how much they meant to her: they were like her lifeline: just like his sword was to him. She took a deep breath and looked at Garen to say thank you, but the words never left her mouth.

"This may be my last night in this city," Katarina told him as they turned to stare at the lights of Demacia. "This may be your last night too."

Garen eyed the golden dome-like buildings of his home thoughtfully. Never once had he given that a thought before leaving for a battle or a mission. But the reality of what the two warriors were about to do crashed down upon him as he realized that she was right.

"Yeah…" he agreed.

"Might as well make the best of it," Katarina said softly and turned to face Garen.

That was when he realized he could never kill Katarina Du Couteau.

The two leaned towards eachother, finally realizing that they would accept whatever feelings came their way. It was quite possibly their last night in the city, and Garen couldn't help but agree with her when she asked to make the most of it. Her fingers slowly and quietly laced through his, bringing him closer to her. The touch of those fingers without them wanting to kill him in some way made Garen shiver with delight.

Without another word, Garen led her back into his room. It wasn't long after when he closed the doors that his hands were grabbing into her red hair and his lips on hers. Katarina kissed him back, lacing her fingers through his brown hair. The enticement the two got out of their actions was almost intoxicating. It was forbidden... but no one would ever know. After all, it would be a miracle if both of them returned alive.

Garen hungrily pressed against her lips, this time not wanting anything but passion in return. And Katarina delivered that passion. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing her with such passion, Katarina couldn't help but felt her heart race. This mirrored their encounter in the shower, except both of them weren't trying to kill one another. Instead, it was something so much deeper than the urge to kill.

Garen's body lowered her onto his Egyptian cotton sheets, and they fell against the soft fabric. It caressed their armored bodies as they moved against one another, feeling the cold metal on their skin. Garen's breath caught as he ran his fingers up her soft curves, just like he'd done no less than twenty-four hours ago. Katarina's breath quickened as he did so.

"Remove this," she growled as she began to unfasten his shoulder plates. After they fell to the floor, she quickly unstrapped his chest plates, revealing the chain vest underneath and running her fingers over the cold element.

Garen was surprised at how much she wanted him. He didn't think of her as the one to go back on her city-state. But, she had misjudged him as well. Without another questioning thought, he untied the cloak around her neck and shrugged it off of her, and it served as a blanket beneath them. His lips pressed against her neck, her chin, her collarbone, until she was practically gasping for air.

"Answer me one question, Katarina… have you done this before?" he whispered in her ear.

Katarina's breathing quickened. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I was just making sure you really want to do this," he replied softly, his lips brushing tenderly against her collarbone.

"Why would you question me?" she asked. "Sleep with me, dammit."

Garen didn't ask her again.

* * *

The woman was snuggled against Garen's chest, pressing her face into his muscles. Garen's head was leaned against her red hair, his lips pressing against the strands. A cold draft ran over their bare skin as he stroked her shoulders, luring her into a peaceful slumber. A part of Garen didn't want to wake her: she looked so incredibly peaceful. The other part of him was scolding himself over and over for doing what he just did… but his mind was at peace when he realized no one would know. It was their little secret: a secret between killers.

Katarina's skin was smooth and soft, tickled with scars and scrapes from her previous battles. As images from the experience ran through Garen's mind, he attempted to memorize where every single one was located. About halfway through their passionate love making, he knew in his heart that if the two ever returned from this mission, then he would most definitely look into getting her Demacian citizenship, if she wanted to become a permanent part of his life.

She shifted and yawned as she turned over to face him. The emerald eyes opened up and stared into his blue ones, happily enforcing a smile. "Hey."

"Hey," he said and stretched his arms out above his head and then back around her shoulders.

"Mmmmm…" she whispered and nuzzled herself back into his muscles. He chuckled at her actions, not believing that she really was that much of a woman.

"We need to go," he said and kissed the side of her forehead.

With a grumble, Katarina moved to grab her armor, which had fallen on the floor with the rest of their garments. Garen helped her reach it, almost unwilling to move from his position. It was then that she turned to him and with a look of dissatisfaction, she spoke.

"I wish things were different."

And with that, Katarina moved herself unwillingly from Garen's grip to the side of the bed so she could clad herself with all of that heavy armor.


	7. Chapter 7

_So, I have this great idea, given to me by the people who so kindly sit beside me at work… the only problem is you have to read this chapter and wait for the next one to get to it. ;) But, trust me, it's going to totally revolutionize this story. (:_

* * *

Chapter 7:

The air was cold against Garen's skin as Katarina and him made their way across the land to get to Noxus. It was only about a day's journey to the west, and the both of them hadn't really spoken since they left the golden gates of Demacia. Katarina was focused on the mission: how could they get out alive? She was replaying her objective over and over, wondering how in the world they would be able to pull this off without being killed in the process.

The two came to a hollow within the forest, surrounded by trees and a ring of rocks. Katarina scanned the area to make sure they were alone and immediately sat down. Garen sat down beside her and began to make a fire, using the skills he'd learned from Lux as a mage to create a fire. Katarina watched in interest as she shivered through the cold air. Within seconds, a small fire was lit within the pit, and Katarina was no longer shivering.

"How did you learn to do that?" she asked quietly.

"Luxanna," he answered and rubbed his hands in front of the flames. "She said, if you're ever in need of a flame, think of me really hard, then think of warmth and it will come naturally. I didn't think it would work, but there's a fire in front of me."

Katarina stiffened a laugh. "Garen… tell me a story."

"Hmmm…" Garen said and leaned back. His armor held him up a little above the ground, making the warmth from the fire strike him on his cheeks. "Once upon a time, in Demacia, there was a Prince. He was a very happy man, and his father wanted him to choose a woman to be Queen. The Prince was greeted with countless women, all eager for the riches and wealth the throne brought them. However, none of them were a right match for the him.

"One day, there was an attack on a Demacian camp by a woman named Shyvanna. She was a half-dragon, half-woman creature, with rage in her heart to avenge her father's death. Unfortunately, the Demacians were able to contain her. When the Prince questioned her, he began to see something more than rage in her heart. He fell madly in love with her, but when he took her home to his father, the King was less than impressed with his choice of women.

"He forbid the Prince from marrying her, but because of her ability and her honor, he appointed her as a General of the Royal Vanguard. The Prince was forced to a life of secrecy, sneaking out to see her in the dead of night, and making sure that she knew his love for her. Luckily, she felt the same way. The Prince promised her that when he King, they would be together. Now, they're waiting for that day to come. She is still a general and he is still sneaking around in the dark."

"Jarvan…" Katarina laughed. Garen shot her a smile. "He didn't strike me as the type."

"I didn't strike you as the type I am either, did I?" he asked and leaned towards her. Katarina scooted closer to the man, with her daggers in front of her to prove she was harmless.

"Garen…" she whispered as Garen pushed himself on top of her.

Katarina pulled him onto her, feeling the weight of his armor crash against her. It made her breathless, but in a way she loved it. He ran his hands down her dies, feeling the soft cool skin against his calloused fingertips, unable to get enough of what she was giving him. Their lips were just centimeters apart as they breathed heavily, staring into their eyes, not making a sound but the breathing… their breathing…

And Garen softly pressed his lips against hers. They were soft and inviting. Out here, they didn't have to worry about someone walking in on them or hearing them. Last night, they had to be quiet and Garen was constantly placing his fingers over poor Katarina's lips to sheath her moans. On this forest floor, she could moan and scream as loud as she wanted… Garen appreciated that. His fingers became tangled in her red curls, pulling them down so he could kiss down the line of her jaw, to her neck, and collarbone. She groaned a soft whimper and he felt himself begin to loose control.

"Once we get all of this armor off, it will take forever to put back on," she whispered.

"I don't care," he whispered back, his eyes closed, and rolled so she was on top of him.

Katarina ran her fingers down his metal armor, her eyes smiling. Garen pressed his hands against the back of her neck, pulling her down so he could feel her underneath the metal that guarded his body. His attempt was unsuccessful, so he began to take off his shoulder blades and her breast plates and within a moment, the armor had been shredded off of the warriors. Katarina's claws ran down Garen's back, scratching and pulling at his skin. He groaned and closed his eyes at her touch.

"Katarina," he gasped and opened his blue eyes.

"What?" she asked alarmed.

"Just… don't stop," he stammered and leaned his head back down. Her emerald eyes shone playfully in the dark… and that's all Garen saw for the rest of the night.

* * *

Noxus was dark. That's all Garen could think of when Katarina led him into the city the following night. The journey itself had been tiring, but the moment he walked beside the city, he realized the tall gates were tall and dark, causing a slow eeriness to fall over him and his emotions. Katarina had explained to him that they couldn't go in the through the city gates because they would be immediately noticed by the guards. She lead him around the high walls to a passage that was under the north side. After informing him that this was the way in and out without being seen, she led him through the narrow tunnel. Garen felt like his walls were crashing him around him. He'd never been so scared in his life: now he didn't just have himself and Demacia to live for: he had Katarina to live for as well.

They emerged in a dark alley. The sidewalk was grey, littered with little black shadows that darted in and out of the way as they slicked through the shadows. Not a word was spoken between them: as the streets were dark and dimly lit. A soft rain fell down on top of them, wetting the streets and forming in puddles that drained into the sewers. Garen couldn't believe how technologically advanced the Noxians were: as their buildings were like high-rises; more like a metropolis than the peaceful paradise in which he resided.

Katarina motioned for him to follow her, and he stayed right behind her as she led him into a dark alley. With a slight movement, she pulled out her blades and sliced through a box in the corner. Garen watched puzzled as she pulled out a black cloak. She stood, closed the box, and handed it to him. His trembling fingers took it.

"Take off your white armor. Keep your chain guard on, but put your white shirt overtop of it," she ordered quietly. "You're attracting too much attention with the brightness."

"How do you know?" Garen asked and began to strip off his armor.

Katarina looked around the alley and the streets on either side. "The shadows. They wouldn't be attracted to us if you were wearing black."

Garen began to grow worried as he noticed the shadows lurking in the distance, taking different shapes in different tosses and turns. Without hesitation, Garen threw the cloak over his shoulders. Katarina hid his armor in the shadows behind the box and took the two strings to tie the cloak in her fingers. Gently, she tied them together, and pulled his hood above her head. She stood on her tip-toes and levitated back down while Garen's hood draped over him, hiding his face. She looked up into his blue eyes: he was now Noxian.

Before she became lost in those eyes, she quickly turned away. "Come on."

Garen didn't question her. She led him through the darkened alleys, and Garen couldn't help but wonder if Noxus was always dark. The shadows seemed to follow them, do a dance and a spin, and a twirl to mirror the two as they slunk across the darkness. Katarina's red strands whipped across her face as she lead Garen to a particular dark alley. Once they were there, they knew something was different about this place. She seemed more at ease than normal in this area.

She held her hand up to stop Garen from coming forward. He noticed a figure come jumping off a rooftop and whatever it was landed right in front of Katarina. She didn't draw her blades this particular time, though. Instead, she embraced the figure. A pang of jealousy hit Garen in the heart.

"Talon," she whispered as she pulled back. Garen immediately took back that pang of jealousy.

"Katarina – I thought I wouldn't see you again," he said. His voice was deep and his face half masked by a dark purple layer of fabric.

"You knew I would come back, Talon," she assured him and turned toward Garen. Garen got a good look at the blue eyes: they were hard and cunning as they looked at him. "I brought someone."

"I see that," Talon said and stepped toward Garen. Immediately, he reached for his sword that was at the scabbard on his waist. Talon noted this and turned to face Katarina. "You didn't."

"I had too," she told Talon and moved to stand in front of Garen. "They housed me for two days while I was still under Swain's spell. Talon – there has been no war called upon Demacia and Noxus. Swain has us all thinking that we have to go fight Demacia, but we don't, Talon!"

"Keep your voice down, Katarina, someone may hear you," he said sharply. Katarina looked around to see the shadows had stopped and were staring at them now. "Is it true? Is this the Might of Demacia?" Katarina nodded. "Show your face."

Without question, Garen pulled his black hood down to reveal himself to Talon. "Talonfly."

"Garen," he said. Both of them had memories of times they had encountered one another on the battlefield. Neither of them said anything, and trusted Katarina enough to have both of them within eachother's presence without wanting to kill one another. "What are you doing back?"

"Talon, we need your help," Katarina told him. Talon looked from Garen to Katarina, and then back and forth a few more times before landing his gaze on her. "We need information, anything you can give us. Please. They pledged to help us get father back… I trust them, Talon. You should too."

Talon took a moment to consider it. "Fine. But, not here. Follow me, quickly!"

* * *

"You mean to tell me that they will help us get him back?" Talon asked once they had arrived in the Du Couteau manor, locked the doors, windows, and closed all the draperies. There could be no accidents involving shadows sneaking into their home.

"Yes. They pledged their allegiance, and I pledged mine to them. We can trust them," Katarina explained as she sat in the chair next to the brick fireplace. Talon spun around to see Garen aim to sit beside her, and he sneered.

"You couldn't kill him?" he jeered.

"She wants me dead; you can be sure of that," Garen said as he sat on the couch. Talon leaned against the fireplace, tending the flames. In a weird, dark way, the manor was just as homey as the palace of Demacia.

"Can you really help us?" he asked Garen.

"Yes, Talon, I can," Garen assured him and stood. "We pledge alliance to our equals. I want to help you find out what happened, and so does Prince Jarvan. Please – is there anything you can tell us?"

Talon reluctantly stroked the stubble of his beard, removing the fabric completely. "Swain keeps a diary. He writes everything in it, and exchanges it with LeBlanc. I believe that is how they communicate now with everyone in such distress."

"Is there any way we can get that diary?" Garen asked.

"Come to think of it… there is a party tomorrow eve. It is at the castle. If you can sneak in, I would be able to distract LeBlanc and Swain enough for you two to go looking for it," Talon suggested. Garen and Katarina exchanged a glance of agreement.

"We'll do it," Katarina said. She yawned. "Garen – you need to get some rest."

"What about you?" he asked with concern.

"I'll be up in a moment," she said and gestured toward the upstairs of the manor. Garen looked up the stairs half-heartedly. "First door on the left."

He rose. "It was nice to see you again, Talon."

"Go to bed, big boy," Talon said and focused his eyes on Katarina. As soon as Garen was up the stairs and the creaking had completely stopped, he began to speak, "You love him, don't you?"

Katarina's emerald eyes widened. Talon knew her better than anyone, and that had proven true. "No. I just appreciate his help."

"Then, why are you sleeping with him?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "Is that what happened, Katarina? Did you go soft?"

Katarina rose from the chair. "Sometimes, you have to make a choice, Talon. And I made mine."

"You're committing treason," he pointed out and crossed his arms.

"So did you," she told him and began to make her way up the stairs.

"I'm glad you're back," he called up after her.

"I missed you too," she told him and gave him a quick smile before slinking into her bedroom.

Garen was already lying on the bed, planning possible escape routes. Katarina leaned against her doorframe, studying his manly figure on her bed before closing the door. He jumped, but when saw it was her, smiled. Katarina dropped her cloak to the floor as Garen rose to a sitting position. With ease, she straddled the warrior, wrapping her arms around his neck. He rested his hands on her waist, and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"How do you like Noxus?" she whispered.

"It's dark. Is it always like this? Because before you know it, I'll be depressed and crying in a corner, threatening to cut myself," Garen muttered.

Katarina smiled at his antics. "It will be a little lighter in the morning. Maybe then you won't be so crabby."

"I'm not crabby," he whispered against her neck. She sighed. "If you want crabby…"

"No," she immediately said and pushed him down onto the bed. He smiled up at her emerald eyes and gently moved her red hair out of his vision. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in dressy attire."

"Yeah, I'm not..." he told her and smiled. "But, I'm looking forward to seeing you in it. Maybe then, we can show Swain how Demacians and Noxians act when pressure is put on them… right on his desk, right on that diary…"

"You're bad," Katarina breathed.

"What else am I?" he asked playfully and pulled her head back so her neck was exposed. He littered it with soft kisses, grabbing her backside with one hand and keeping a hold on her hair with the other.

"Madly in love –" Katarina said but when she realized what she'd just spoke, her emerald eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Garen only smiled at the words and brought her down into a kiss. Noting the passion she received, her pain and worry went away.

"Maybe I am," he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks so much everyone! (: I can't express that enough. I've been looking for some good music to listen to while I write. Normally, I listen to the Skyrim soundtrack (yes I play it) but I'm looking for something more medieval. I had a suggestion for Merlin on BBC, as it turns out my parents and sister love that show so yes, I've been listening to that. (; But if you have any suggestions, let me know. (: _

_Oh yeah... this is the chapter that's gonna revolutionize the story. No big deal. (; _

Chapter 8:

Garen had never felt more insecure… or self-confident. As he stood in front of the mirror in Katarina's room, he couldn't help but strangely admire himself. Never before had a Demacian worn such a garment, but never before had a Demacian infiltrated their enemy city-state. As he straightened his tie, a thought panged in the back of his mind: was this really what this was all about? Democracy? Peace? Those were the things he had been told as he grew up, but at Katarina's revelation, he couldn't help but wonder if his childhood learnings had been lies as well.

Tonight would be the night he would find out. He didn't think that it would be the most exciting thing he would ever do in his career, but it would definitely unlock some answers that everyone was waiting to find out. Vaguely, he wondered what Noxian parties were like; were they anything like Demacian balls? From the outfit he was wearing, he didn't believe they were.

They were always told that Noxus was everything opposite from Demacia. With that in mind, Garen thought of the most vulgar, explicit, horrible gathering ever, and cringed at the thought. As he sunk to her bed, he looked behind him: they had laid in between those sheets all day, not daring to move. Never once had either of them spoken of what they were about to do now; there was a chance neither of them would return, and they didn't need to acknowledge that.

"Are you ready?" Katarina asked from the doorway.

Garen looked up to see her, and his heart couldn't help but skip a beat. Her red hair was pulled down over her shoulders in loose waves. She wore a tight black dress with a sweetheart neckline, and it raised to just below her thighs. Her heels were lacey and black, about four inches tall. In justification for this vulgar thoughts, he stood and searched for a weapon on her person, reminding himself that they were here to get this done.

"Yes," he replied.

Katarina smiled at him and walked over to where he was standing. She smoothed her hands over the shoulders of his tuxedo and ran them down his arms. With a nod of approval, she led him downstairs to where Talon was waiting, dressed in the mirrored image of Garen, wearing a suit and tie. They nodded to eachother: it was time to execute phase one.

* * *

The music blasted through Garen's veins as the three walked down the black carpeted stairs into the major area where the party was being held. He had never heard such a sound in his life: as he was used to harps and strums. This beat had a much larger bass and the people danced in jumping motions, as if it was some kind-of a game. Katarina pushed her hair over her shoulders, the red representing a striking image. At first, Garen was afraid someone would have spotted them, but no one was paying them any ounce of their attention.

The party was everything Garen had imagined: everyone was dressed in black and white with lights flashing and the music blaring. There was no simplicity to this what-so-ever; it was such a change that he took a moment to pause and take it all in. The attendees were almost on top of one another, grinding, shaking, with their hands in the air. Was this custom?

Without a word, Katarina squeezed Garen's hand. He laced his fingers through hers and she led him in the opposite direction of where Talon was headed. Garen's mind was momentarily blurred as he allowed her to lead him in a more secure location where he could actually hear her.

"What do you think?" she asked loudly.

"It's nothing like I expected," he answered honestly. "Where do we go?"

"Follow me!" she said and quickly lead him into the crowd. Shocked at her actions (as he only thought they were here to get the diary), he pulled back but she just continued to pull him in the middle of the crowd.

Katarina placed herself in front of him and placed Garen's hands along her waist. With that, she began to move against him slowly. She would go faster when the beat increased. Garen couldn't help but feel his manhood arising at her actions. Instinctively, he shut it down and leaned down so his lips were pressing against her ear.

"Aren't you afraid someone will notice you?" he asked.

"No – but this isn't a spectator sport, Garen. We have to fit in," she explained and grinded against his body. While she did so, she kept her eyes on Talon.

Talon was on the platform overlooking the party, to the right of Swain and LeBlanc, who sat in twisted chairs. Swain's bird was rested on his shoulder as he gazed upon the attendees. LeBlanc held her staff in one hand and looked gracefully around the party with her dark eyes. Talon stood to the right of her, his arms crossed. Without a word, he and Katarina communicated through their eyes and gestures. She knew she had to wait for his signal.

Before long of her grinding, Talon gave her one nod. One nod was all she needed. "Follow me."

Garen, who was already amazed at how quickly and easily their plan was going, followed Katarina into the hallway outside of the party room. It was a bright white that reminded him of Demacia, but it was filled with black marks and designs that made it seem leery. She led him down the hall, checking over her shoulder every so often to make sure no one was following them.

He didn't question her, and that was the major thing. She lead him to a marble staircase that led up to the second floor. With gentle click-clacks of her heels, she walked up. Garen's heart was racing a million miles an hour. He didn't have his sword: Katarina had insisted that he came unarmed because if he walked in carrying a sword, they would have known immediately that it was him. Now that he was on the second floor of the castle, he wasn't so sure it had been a good idea to agree with her on that matter.

She seemed to know where she was going. In fact, she led him straight to the door they needed to be at. Her ear pressed gently against the painted black wood, listening for anyone inside. When she was satisfied and convinced no one was on the other side or watching them, she clicked open the doorknob and slipped inside. Garen followed her, stanced if he needed to hand-to-hand fight someone. Katarina only laughed at his actions and immediately walked into the darkness.

There was one candle in the room. It was the only source of light, and it was sitting on Swain's desk on the far right of the room. It was filled with chairs, couches, books, laid out pieces of parchment, and … not shadows. Garen's eyebrows raised as he studied Katarina's figure. Normally, in every part of Noxus, shadows were lurking and you felt like someone was watching you. But, inside of Swain's office, that feeling was replaced with a lighter, more incentive feeling.

"There aren't shadows here," Garen pointed out as he began to look at the books, searching for the diary.

"I know. Swain keeps his office clean of watchers. He barley lets anyone inside, let alone know where it's located," she explained and began pulling out the drawers of the desk.

"So, how did you know where it was?" he asked.

Katarina paused before picking up the tiniest book of them all. "Swain sometimes required my services for things other than my missions. Anyway, this is what we're looking for. We have to take it with us. No doubt he has some sort of enchantment on it if we try to open it. But, lucky for us, the hard part has been done."

"I'm surprised it was that easy," Garen shrugged.

Katarina smiled. "I'm just very good at what I do."

"Yes, yes you are," Garen agreed before proceeding to follow her out the door.

* * *

"Talon – has your sister returned yet?" Swain asked the assassin next to him. Talon merely looked down at his boss.

"There have been whispers," he replied without breaking his gaze. "But, I have yet to see her."

"No doubt she would have come to see me first… Any news upon Demacia?"

"None, sir. They seem to be at a standstill," Talon answered and looked back out over the crowd in search for Katarina's long red hair. It didn't catch his eyes, which meant he needed to stall Swain longer than what he had originally expected. If Garen and Katarina were doing anything else…

"That is not good. LeBlanc, any news from the camps?" he asked the woman beside him.

She didn't even both to look at him. "It appears that there is a Demacian camp about a mile east from us. But, they're causing no trouble for the time being."

"Good, we shall march on them once they make a move. I feel something out of place," Swain muttered to his bird and then looked at Talon. "Talon, please make rounds around the castle. Make sure no one is where they shouldn't be. I feel the need to retire to my chambers for a moment."

"Sir, do you honestly think that's a wise decision?" Talon asked, but over Swain's shoulder, he saw Katarina and Garen quickly making their way up the stairs they had come down on to the outside.

Swain looked at Talon in confusion. "Whatever do you mean?"

"It's just that… the people came to see you. Wouldn't it be rude to just leave them here in your absence?" Talon lied quickly. He was afraid it wasn't convincing, but both his leaders smiled.

"Talon, I appreciate everything you're doing for me. But right now, I need you to go make your rounds and then report back in. I will be quite alright," he assured him and turned around to leave. LeBlanc shrugged as he hobbled away.

Without another word, Talon quickly departed from his sanctuary to catch up with Katarina and Garen.

* * *

Once outside, Katarina tossed a cloak to Garen and began to tie one around her own neck. Garen was halfway down tying his around his neck when a figure hopped down from one of the rooftops above them. It was Talon. Katarina noted his angry look but pointed to the diary in her holster. Talon nodded but continued on to warn them.

"Swain knows something is wrong. You two need to leave Noxus right now. I'll stall him as quickly as I can. I received word that there is a Demacian camp about a mile east of the city. Find refuge there tonight, but please… Make it back to Demacia alive," he pleaded.

Katarina pulled him into a hug, pressing all of her apologizes to him into one. "We'll be fine, Talon. I promise you."

"I believe you," he agreed and pulled back. His eyes shone as he looked into the darkness at his enemy… which had now become his friend and his only hope.

"Take care of her," he said.

"I will," both Katarina and Garen answered simultaneously. Talon stiffened a laugh and before they knew it, he was on top of the building once more.

"Come on," Katarina seized Garen's hand and led him eastward.

* * *

The two traveled through the alleyways of the night once more. Katarina led him through endless passages and tunnels, and kept eyeing the shadows for ones that lingered. Those were watchers, and reported to Swain himself. She slunk through the darkness, Garen at her side, and this time… her blades were in both her hands. She wasn't taking chances, especially now that she had the diary and they were so close to getting out of the city.

Within minutes, they had found the eastward passage leading out of the city. At the inner city walls, Katarina pressed against one black brick and it fell to something hollow within the wall. Intrigued, Garen watched as she began to pull pipes out of the wall, one by one, until there was a clear dimly lit passage in front of them. Knowing Garen hadn't used one of them before, she quickly led him into it, and replaced the wall with ease.

"Are these everywhere in the city?" he asked.

"Yes. Especially tonight, since all the guards are drinking themselves silly. We picked a good time to come to Noxus," she winked at him.

With that, the two warriors escaped past the walls of the city. They hid within the darkness of plants, rocks, and little forests; all to escape from the light of the moon that could have them seen in. The mission had been a success, but too easy for Garen's liking. It made him wonder if Swain was onto them and had let them take the diary, or if they were really facing someone so careless, he didn't have guards outside his chambers. Unfortunately, Garen couldn't figure any reasonable answer to these questions out in his head, so he just walked.

Katarina didn't understand how the escape could have been so easy as well. The recent events of her life had told her that Swain didn't know how to slip-up, but she remembered something her father had always taught her: even the best criminals have to slip-up sometime. With that thought in mind, her emotions and mind-boggling scenarios that played over and over in her head seemed to cease.

"Garen… is that light up ahead? Golden light?" she whispered. Both of them were becoming well aware that walking a mile in dress clothes wasn't the best idea.

Garen squinted and looked hard into the distance. Sure enough, the familiar golden light of home flitted back to him. "Yes, Katarina. That looks like golden light to me."

The two trudged along the path to the camp, both at ease in their minds now. The mission had been a success, they had made it out of the city alive, and in about half-an-hour, they would be able to cuddle up next to one another and just sleep proudly. The thought and feeling made the two speed up their pace; as they met the Royal Vanguard in less than twenty minutes.

* * *

"WHO COULD HAVE TAKEN IT?!" Swain yelled to his top commanders. None of them moved; none of them broke eye contact with him. "I want every man and woman in this city looking for Katarina Du Couteau. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir!" came the immediate reply.

"She was the only one smart enough to break into my office. It turns out Talon was right. Talon – I want you to go to the people who told you she had returned. I WANT ANSWERS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. No one moved. No one dared breathe. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? OUT!"

The people shuffled out of his office without another word. When the door was closed, Swain stroked the hair on his chin and stared out into the darkness. The golden light from the Demacian camp filled his eyes as he stared. An idea came to him: one so unjust and rash that he couldn't even imagine Katarina doing it. But, this was Katarina… and he knew at the beginning of their forced relationship that he could not underestimate her.

He laughed to himself. "Oh Katarina, you smart, smart bitch."


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys! Sorry; work has overtaken me and I took the yesterday off from everything just to enjoy myself. Needless to say, it worked! :D So, here's Chapter 9; this one will be a little more dark and intense, so if you don't have the stomach to endure it.. ;) _

Chapter 9:

Swain tilted his head back at Talon's shivering form. He paced back and forth, his bird squawking quietly on his shoulder. Talon's sweat ran profusely down his forehead, his writs shackled by magic chains behind his back. He watched as Swain thought; occasionally he would glance to his left, where Thresh stood uncannily. Talon knew both of them were enjoying his pain greatly. He spit out a little bit of blood that had accumulated in his mouth from Swain's infinite torture.

"Watch yourself," Thresh growled. Talon's chains tightened behind his back.

"Where is she?" Swain asked, for what seemed like the millionth time. He was growing tired of this game: Talon knew what was at stake, but yet he still wouldn't tell him.

"I told you, I don't know, boss," he replied and spit another pool of blood out.

"You know, Talon, I respected you and everything you've done for me. You have done everything I asked of you, without even the slightest bit of treachery. And yet… the moment Katarina returns, you go rogue?" Swain asked and leaned down so he was level with Talon's face. Talon studied his face, with the scars across his face and one eye hidden. There wasn't any sign of remorse. "The shadows told me she was traveling with a man. Who was he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Talon rebutted.

Swain smiled. "Okay, Talon. You win. If you tell us who he is, we will let them go."

Talon looked at the two evil beings in front of him, knowing they were most likely bluffing. No – he knew they were bluffing. He stayed silent. Thresh grunted from behind Swain, and Swain crossed his arms. He whispered something to his bird who flew out the window without a sound. Talon's eyes looked in in shock and surprise: the bird would surely find Katarina and Garen because they hadn't gotten far.

"See that look of surprise? That's how I know you're lying," Swain laughed evilly. "Tell me Talon, and I will call the bird right back."

"You're lying," Talon spat.

"You don't know that until you tell me," Swain grinned and turned back to Thresh. "See how Cass and his mother are doing. If they make it out alive of your locker, I'll be surprised, Thresh."

Thresh laughed as Talon cringed. "Why don't you use your truth serum on him, Swain?"

It was then when Talon knew he was sunk. It didn't matter how hard he tried to lie; that serum would make the truth come out. With regret, he watched as Swain nodded and grabbed the vile off his desk. He thanked Thresh for his ingenious idea and walked over to Talon, chained to the chair. With one hand, he unscrewed the vile, and with the other he forced Talon's mouth open. It only took two drops for Talon to start feeling the effects.

"Ahh… There we go, Thresh," he laughed as he watched Talon look from one to the other in fear. "What a lovely idea. Now, Talon, who did Katarina have with her?"

"Garen Crownguard," he blurted out. "The Might of Demacia."

An interesting look came across Swain's face. His worst fears were realized: the enemy had infiltrated his city. He couldn't believe that they had picked such a subtle time for the city to sneak in, but in a way, it was genius. He couldn't blame the two minds when they were put together: they were a fierce enemy all in their own.

"She had the nerve to bring the enemy into her own home," he muttered and looked out the window. "Talon – did they have a goal?"

"Yes, they wanted to have information on the war. They told me Prince Jarvan had told them no one had declared war on one another," he told him with his eyes wide open.

Swain's frown turned into something of a smile. "Did they know about my diary?"

"No," he said.

"Then how did they find out?" Swain turned on his heel and stared at Talon.

"I told them," Talon whispered remorselessly. Swain's eyes widened in fury. "I wanted to help them; she is the only family I have left."

"I don't care about your family, Talon. They have something very important of mine – that I trusted you with keeping secret. Yet, you go and tell our enemy. Tell me, Talon – how did they sneak in?" Swain demanded coolly.

"Katarina knew where your office was. She snuck into the party and when I gave her the signal, she and Garen went to retrieve the diary," he said and hung his head.

Swain took a deep breath to calm himself. "Thresh, order the military. We're going to start with that Demacian camp to the east. Order an immediate march." He turned back to Talon, his eyes like lasers into his. Talon's heart began to beat faster. "One more question, Talon: why are they working together? I sent her there to kill him."

Talon looked to the left, and everywhere to avoid eye contact with Swain. "She loves him."

Swain's eyes widened. "She what?"

"She loves him," Talon repeated, his time more fierce. "You can't stop her. And you won't find them. If you do, both of them will be dead and gone by the time you get to them, Swain."

"How intriguing," Swain said thoughtfully. "I send my best assassin to kill the Might of Demacia and they end up falling in love. Talon – what do you feel about accompanying my military on the hunt?"

"I would never," Talon spat and narrowed his eyes. Finally, something he could be honest about without feeling like a traitor.

"Well, that's too bad because if you don't, I will personally kill Cass and your mother. And they will die a long death, one so drawn out, Thresh will have to wait an eternity to take them," Swain promised with evil flowing around him. The bird came back through the window and landed on his shoulder. "Now, go."

The magic chains fell to the floor as Talon stared up at the two beings in fury. He spun around and exited the room, slamming the door behind him. What had he just done? He'd told them everything… _everything. _Now, Katarina and Garen's fate was in jeopardy because of him. A voice deep down told him it wasn't his fault: he couldn't help it. Swain had drugged him. But, maybe… if he would have fought it hard… No, nothing could have worked. He had betrayed Noxus, and worse yet… he had betrayed Katarina.

* * *

"Garen!" said Blake as he saw his Commander. He looked him up and down, seeing the outfit her was in. But, his eyes drifted over to Katarina who returned with his gaze with a deadly glare. "Sir, how can we help?"

"We need rest," replied Garen and gestured to Katarina's worn heels. "Is there room here?"

"Of course, sir," Blake said and brought the two inside the camp. About thirty Demacian soldiers sat at the outside of their tents by their fires, each watching as the two walked past. They cheered and clapped Garen on the shoulder: he had succeeded and they were alive.

Blake gestured toward an empty tent with Demacian armor in the corner and one bed. Katarina and Garen looked at eachother, then to Blake. "It's all we have. Rest up, sir. You have about a day journey tomorrow morning."

Garen thanked Blake and when he closed the flap of the tent, he pulled Katarina close and littered her face with kisses. She closed her eyes, her arms wrapped around him, the diary still in her holster. Garen kissed her lips, her eyelids, her cheeks, and her forehead, feeling her soft skin on his lips, and happily assisting her in making her fears go away.

"Garen…" she whispered softly as he touched her lips again.

"Katarina, I'm so happy we made it out alive. You have no idea," he said and gently lowered her to the bed. She fell, constricted in her little black dress, without her armor to protect her. "I was so worried that whole time –"

"Garen, it's fine. We're safe now," she assured him and gave him a small smile, which he returned. "You worry too much."

"Just about you," he whispered so no one else could hear him.

That was when Katarina knew that he loved her and she loved him. Nothing would come between them – not in this life. As she clutched onto his hand, she felt at ease, safe and sound. He pushed her hair behind her ear as she pressed her face into his palm. She knew, and he knew. And at that moment, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Garen was awoken by sounds of metal clashing on metal and yells of "DEMACIA!" Katarina stirred beside him, and then jumped up when she realized what was going on. Garen was already fastening on his armor as she was ripping the diary off of her holster and shoving it under the mattress of the bed. She nodded to him, and pulled her blades from somewhere Garen had no idea where she hid them – and he didn't want to know. With his sword in his hand and her blades adjacent, they charged into the chaos outside.

The Noxians, clad in their dark armor, had begun an attack upon the camp. Katarina looked helplessly to Garen and then back to the army. She knew this day would come; she knew it. And now she had to choose between her home and her love. Her heart clenched, her vision blurred. It felt like an eternity until she made a decision. Garen hadn't left her side; he was yelling orders from where he was. But, to Katarina – her sense of reality had left her, and she was fighting a battle on the inside.

Without a second thought, Katarina charged into battle. She aimed for the Noxians, a rage in her heart that she didn't fully understand. As she sliced down each one, she recalled each memory from her childhood: how she made peace with the shadows that always followed her, the first person she killed, and when her father told her everything was going to be okay. _You're right Dad… everything will be okay when we get you back from these evil people!_ She thought as she sliced another one down.

Garen watched in silent admiration as Katarina sliced through the army she once worked for. At the clash of her blade, he felt adrenaline pump through his veins. She sliced down the nearest Noxian, crying her battle cry until her blades clashed with someone she was all too familiar with. Her eyes widened as she saw whose eyes were staring right back at her.

"Talon," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back. She pushed against her blades. "They made me tell them."

"Is he here?" Katarina asked, her emerald eyes scanning the perimeter. Talon shook his head, no, he wasn't.

"He threatened to kill Cass and mom," he told her helplessly. "After this battle, can I come with you? If we make it out alive?"

Katarina glanced back to Garen, who was sweating and yelling orders. She sighed. "Yes. And we will make it out alive."

With that, she quickly pulled Talon aside and out of harms way. Garen caught sight of what was happening and quickly followed them amongst the battle cries and fallen soldiers. He followed them, watching their flank, making sure no flying ninja machetes were coming at them. He deflected a few sword throws and spun his sword around to cut down the Noxians coming from the south.

"Katarina – what's going on?" Garen demanded over the yelling.

"Swain made Talon tell him everything!" Katarina answered as they shielded Talon inside one of the tents. "He realized his diary was gone!"

"Talon - where is Swain?" Garen demanded and stared upon Talon's pale face.

"In Noxus. He isn't going to come out after I spat at him," Talon explained. Katarina breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to finish this battle," Garen told them and brought his sword from behind his back. Without another word, he was out yelling "DEMACIA!"

Katarina turned to look at Talon, blood streaking over her face and her red hair coming down across her shoulders. He leaned back, staring at the person who he had called sister all of his life. He saw her in a different light now: she was compassionate, she was caring… and she was in love. Never before had Talon seen his sister like this before.

"I'm glad you met him," Talon whispered and pushed Katarina's loose hair behind her shoulders.

"Me too," she told him. "Me too."


	10. Chapter 10

_Happy Tuesday gang! Sorry I haven't been updating regularly (as normal, like once or twice a day..) School's starting, family vacations, and personal problems. But, I didn't forget about you, so here we goooooo! _

Chapter 10:

The battle lasted all of twenty minutes. The Royal Vanguard had no problem shooing the Noxians out of their territory with no casualties. On the Noxian side, however, many were wounded and passed away within minutes of the fight. Talon was recovering from the serum he was given in one of the tents, as it had messed with his brain in a way that was unimaginable to anyone else. Katarina helped Garen clean up the bloody mess outside, scowling at the fallen Noxians. _Petty, _she thought. _You're all just petty._

Garen could sense a conflict was going on within Katarina's mind. With every Noxian she kicked out of her way, a look of pure disgust came across her face. It was almost like she knew these people individually – maybe she did. But, if it was Garen kicking Demacians out of the way for the pride of Noxus… well, he wouldn't be able to do it. In a way, he was thankful she was on his side. But another part of him wished he never would have suggested the idea.

"Hey…" he put his hand on her shoulder to stop her kicking. She looked up to him, her emerald eyes gleaming. "You don't need to do this."

"Yes I do," she replied sharply and turned back around.

"No, you don't," Garen said. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him. He stared dead into her eyes, blue on green, hoping that she understood his sincerity. "Katarina – Jarvan rules over Demacia; he doesn't rule over you. You don't have a citizenship; you don't have to do what he says. I know how hard this is for you, and I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do."

Katarina stared equally as hard back. "Garen, you don't understand, do you? These people tortured and destroyed my childhood. They made me into a killer, and now they're raging war on the person I love." She bit her tongue at that remark. "Look: if Talon and I go back there, Swain will kill us and kill mom and Cass. I can't let that happen. As long as we're out here, Swain has something to keep him going. I'm not going back."

Garen ran his hands down her arms. "Kat… Demacia made me into a killer."

"But not like Noxus. You're not evil," she spat and sighed, with tears in her eyes. "I made my decision, Garen. You know I did."

It was true. When the Noxians had attacked, Garen's biggest fear was Katarina turning her back on him and the Royal Vanguard. Instead, she had attacked her own people and defended him and his army. She'd also rescued Talon from their clutches. And in every way – what she said was incredibly correct. They had ruined her, and now she wasn't brainwashed anymore, so she was well enough to admit that these people were monsters.

"I know," he whispered. "Come on – we need to leave the area before the ones that escaped tells Swain and he personally comes looking for us."

Katarina nodded as Garen left her and stepped into the middle of the tents, where everyone could hear him.

"Let's pack it up, ladies!" he yelled to his troop. "Only take what you need to take! We're moving it double time to Demacia!"

When the troop entered the gates, the people looked at the confused. They weren't due to back from the raid for days. They were even more surprised to see Garen and Katarina, bloodied and bruised, but back in one piece. But what caught them most off guard was Talon, the assassin walking beside them, taking in the golden surroundings. The soldiers went home – they deserved it. But, Garen, Talon, and Katarina went straight to Prince Jarvan's chambers, and weren't at all surprised to hear he was in his study.

Garen gave a quiet knock on the door before opening it. "Jarvan?"

Jarvan's blonde head looked up from his desk, a smiling of relief on his face. Quickly, he closed his book and embraced Garen, shaking his shoulder and laughing. "Garen, my friend! I didn't think you would return this early! Katarina, how are you?"

"Fine," she muttered and gestured toward her torn black dress.

"I see you two had quite the occasion. Who is this?" Jarvan asked, with a welcoming smile to Talon. Talon returned the smile, surprised at how welcoming and hospitable the Demacians were to their enemy. He understood why Katarina switched sides.

"This is Talon," Katarina said. "I told you that you needed someone on the inside, well here you go."

Jarvan nodded in approval. "Thank you, Katarina. Welcome to Demacia, Talon. How are you liking your stay thus far?"

"I only just got here," Talon replied with a shrug. "It has a lot of gold."

Jarvan laughed. "We pride ourselves in gold. Please, take a seat." Jarvan gestured to the chairs in front of his desk as he sat down behind it. "Now – Katarina, Garen… tell me everything."

Garen took his usual seat with his feet on the edge of Jarvan's desk. "Well, we got there and there are shadows. These shadows follow us and they're like living people but they're just shadows. They listen and watch. It's scary. Anyway, so we ran into Talon, who took us back to the Du Couteau manor. While we were there, he told us about this diary Swain has. He keeps everything in this diary, so we decided we were going to get it."

Katarina threw the black book on Jarvan's desk. "Don't try to open it. He probably has some type of spell on it or something… anyway, so Talon told us there was a party. We decided to use that as cover as we went to steal the diary. It worked. We got the diary and left without question. But, Talon told us Swain knew something was wrong so he ordered him to do rounds. Talon told us to get out of the city, and we did. Before long, we were at the Demacian camp to the east. The Noxian army ended up attacking it."

"Were there causalities?" Jarvan asked with his eyes widened. He picked up the diary and looked it over thoroughly.

"Not on our side," Garen chuckled. "Anyway, we made it back here alright with everyone from the camp. So, not a worry there."

Jarvan hummed thoughtfully. "We need to get into this diary."

Katarina snorted. "You're going to need someone very skilled in magic to disarm that charm locking it or else we all go to hell real fast."

Jarvan and Garen looked at eachother. "I know just the person."

Lux blinked repeatedly as she studied the black book. The four people stood around her as she held her wand in one hand, and her blue eyes were glued to the diary. After about half an hour of intense looking, she stood up and sighed.

"From what I can tell, there is no enchantment on this book," she told the group. "I think you are safe to open it."

The four breathed a sigh of relief in unison. Without another word, Jarvan put his hand on the cover of the book, and could feel a little pulse coming out of it. It was almost as if the diary was alive in some way. Jarvan opened the book as everyone held their breath. It wasn't long before their eyes laid sight to what looked like somewhat of a movie.

They heard voices as the pages flipped through by themselves. Shadows made their way out of the book to crawl up the walls and the floor. With a snarl, Katarina watched as they spread themselves all over Jarvan's chambers. He looked at the two Noxians for help as they slowly invaded his room.

"Those are shadows," Katarina said to the group at large. Darkness began to fall around the room as the shadows overtook more and more of the light. "Welcome to Noxus, boys."

"He must have put the shadows in the book in case someone decided to steal it," Talon mused as he looked around to the growing darkness.

"How do we get rid of them?" demanded Jarvan in disgust.

"We can't," Katarina replied. Jarvan shot her a look of surprise.

"Lux – try using your light," Garen suggested.

Without another word, Lux pointed her wand at one of the menacing beings. Within an instant, it vanished within a ball of white light. She winked at Garen and began using her light to disarm the shadows from watching them. Within moments, all of the darkness inside their room was gone. She smiled in triumph and turned back to her superiors. Then, she pointed her wand at the diary and within moments, it exploded into flames, but the pages didn't burn. Instead, they screamed. Katarina covered her ears as blackness arose out of the smoke.

It crept along the ceiling, to the floor. Jarvan grunted as it surrounded his chambers once more, cursing dark magic eternally. Garen watched helplessly as the smoky figures assembled through the light. Lux was too stunned to wave her wand, and Talon was covering his ears as the screaming got louder. They couldn't do anything – the darkness overran their ability to see until they were in pitch blackness.

Between their shouting for eachother and the screaming from the diary, they couldn't hear one thing: the burning of the pages. Finally, the fire wore down to the base of the ink that held the magic, and a huge explosion rang out. Garen grabbed Katarina around her waist and forced her to the ground, his body covering her. Talon fell on top of Lux, and Jarvan fell by himself. Within a second, the hot flash had disappeared, and the smoke had cleared. A blinding light streamed into their eyes, and Katarina looked up to see the black book lying just how they left it: untouched on Jarvan's desk.

She rustled Garen's shoulder, whose head was down on the ground now. He looked up as well, and saw Talon was holding onto Lux. With a grunt, he pulled Jarvan up from the floor, and they scanned the room. Everything was the way it was before they opened the diary, and now it was lying open on the desk in front of them. Katarina cracked a smile at Garen who chuckled and suddenly, everyone was chuckling. It wasn't from fear; no, it was from the trauma they just went through.

With laugher, they stood and prepared to read what was in their arch enemy's diary.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry I haven't been writing, guys! Between school and work, I've been up to my eyes in stuff I have to do. But, I finally found time to write, so here we go! This is for you (:_

* * *

Chapter 11:

"No," Talon paced back and forth in front of Jarvan's wooden desk. The four adults watched as he moved back and forth, his hands over his head, trying to process all the information they had learned. "How? How could he trick the people of Noxus?"

"The same way that Hitler tricked the Germans," Garen mused. When all the eyes in the room turned to stare at him in astonishment and wonder, he put his feet on the top of Jarvan's desk and took a bite of a green apple. "Old folklore. Don't tell me you've never read it… Okay, so Hitler tricked the German people into believing he could save their way of life and culture, and began to brainwash them with lies and promises that never came true. Behind the scenes, he was actually killing millions of Jewish people, even though Hitler himself was a Jew. Now, when it all boiled down and the war he began was coming to an end, he was the only one who held the vital information his enemy needed to win the war. So, he ended up killing himself to protect it. My point is… it's extremely similar to what Swain is doing."

Jarvan stroked his blonde beard and hummed thoughtfully. "Garen, I remember reading something about that story long ago. It does seem very similar."

Garen took another bite of his apple. "I know. I'm too good."

"He tricked the people of Noxus into believing he could change the evil that laid inside, but he did the exact opposite!" Katarina screamed in outrage. "The people are brainwashed. They think this war is happening; they think we have to fight!"

"Marcus was smart to escape it," Jarvan said and nodded his head to himself. The five stood in silence for quite some time until Jarvan spoke. "If Swain wants a war, we'll give it to him."

Garen spit out the little bit of apple he had in his mouth while everyone's mouths dropped in shock and awe.

"Jarvan, what did you just say?" Garen sputtered.

Katarina crossed her arms. "And now he grows a pair of balls."

"Katarina – don't talk to me that way," Jarvan said as he came out from behind his desk. She sighed as he walked over to his parchment containing the battle plans and poured over them. "Garen – you will back me on this, will you not?"

As Commander, Garen could not refuse. "Do I have a choice?"

Jarvan snickered. "No. Katarina, Talon, I will need your help on this. There is no doubt about that. Will you pledge your allegiance to the Royal Vanguard?"

"Of course we do," Talon said before Katarina could say anything. "We want to bring down Swain just as much as you do, Prince Jarvan."

"Good," Jarvan nodded and began tracing patterns on his map. "Garen, I will give the order. We march at dawn. You have tonight."

"Sounds vaguely familiar," he sighed and motioned for Katarina to follow him. "I will return at dawn, Jarvan."

With a nod, he went back to his battle plans. Lux sunk down to the chair behind Jarvan's desk, her wand straight in her hands, unmoving and unlit. Talon's face softened as he went to go stand by her: Demacians didn't know war, unlike Noxians. Behind them, Jarvan's face was cold and uncanny. He knew there was no more time for playing games; for beating around the bush.

It was time to end this. Now.

* * *

Katarina stood on Garen's balcony, brushing her long red hair. Garen watched as a little smile played on his lips. She wore a short pink sheer robe with one of his long white t-shirts. Somehow, she was still stunning, regardless of what she wore. It seemed as if her emerald eyes gazed into the city that she had grown accustomed too, but yet there was a parachute of thoughts jumping from the balcony, one by one. Garen didn't notice that every so often, a tear or two of rage would fall from her eyes, but she did a good job of hiding the tiny water droplets.

Garen's mind, however, was far from war. He was focused on the woman in front of him: something he never thought he would be, indulging in worldly pleasures instead of his line of duty. Jarvan, however, had given him until the morning and he intended to use every moment he could of that time. When it came to battle now, he wasn't so vicious, but more of a kind-hearted and wonderful person. As much as he swore he would never become soft, it seemed as if his feelings for Katarina had wounded his ego and made him think twice about killing… hurting… maiming… and anything else evil, basically anything else Demacia had taught him.

It wasn't long before his arms were wrapped around her waist and he was leaning his chin on her head. With relief, Katarina fell back into him, breathing heavily. But, it wasn't because of pleasure or adrenaline… she was scared, and Garen knew it because he was just as scared as she was. Her red hair whipped around his face as they stood, staring at the water lapping against the sand. It was hypnotizing: just as it was weeks ago, when they had first stood here.

Katarina turned around in Garen's arms, staring into his blue eyes. Her emeralds stared deeply into him, reading into his very soul. At first, it was a horrific feeling, but soon Garen became quite accustomed to it, happily staring back, even though she was not an easy book to read. With no remorse, Katarina opened her mouth, her lips forming into the perfection revealing of feeling that ever was created.

"Our lives are about to be destroyed," came the painful words.

Garen couldn't help but agree. "I know."

"We don't stand a chance. He has witches and wizards and monsters at his command," she said sadly, her emerald eyes drooping and her lips falling.

"But, we have one thing they don't have," he said and put his hand on her shoulders. With a small, but convincing tone, he whispered, "You."

Katarina buried her face into his chest, happily smiling into the fabric caressed over the muscles of his body. He wrapped his arms around her, the feeling of him against her making everything in the world go away. Below him, he saw the men of his army shutting their doors and turning off their lights, preparing for their last night before battle. To his right, he saw a figure leaning over the balcony of the castle and knew it was Jarvan. A hand was on his shoulder: Shyvanna. He heard gentle laughter and saw Lux and Talon strolling through the garden Katarina had used to sneak to his balcony on. Everyone was with their loved ones tonight, and nothing but peace could be found within Demacia.

With a swift motion, Garen quickly pulled her around his waist and with her shift shriek, he pulled her into his bedroom. With a clumsy push of his right foot, the right balcony door closed with a thud. Katarina's neck was almost wet with kisses by the time he laid her down on his bed, smiling and whispering how much beautiful she was. With no obligation, Katarina pulled off Garen's shirt, suddenly the mood changing and her fingernails scraping his back.

But, then… she stopped. Garen looked into her eyes, waiting for confirmation to why she had stopped their passionate love making. She only tilted her head and stared into his blue orbs before slowly pressing her finger against his lips and a slow smile twisting across her lips. Garen tilted his head, trying to read her… but she was too quick for his mind to follow.

"I want you to know something before we march to our deaths tomorrow," she said softly. Garen's breath caught in his chest and turned to ice crystals, swirling around his heart and through his veins to his fingers, where they held Katarina's red hair and the others wrapped behind her back. But, no matter what he did to warm himself, nothing could have prepared him for what was about to happen or what she was about to say. "I love you."

Garen's lips parted slightly, and before he knew it… "I love you, too!"

The two stared at eachother wildly before Garen went onto explain. "I mean… I have for awhile now. I just didn't know when would be the right time to tell you."

"I know," she said and ran her fingertips over his soft cheek. "I think now would be a pretty good time, don't you think?"

Without another word, Garen kissed her full on the lips, putting every apology, ever regret, every happy memory into an action instead of his words. It was how the Demacians were taught to fight so well; so why wouldn't you turn that around to love? Katarina matched his passion and pulled him down on top of her. Tonight was a special night; probably the last one they would truly have together… alone… in Garen's bedroom.

Where their romance all began.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone, I'll be trying to update more frequently, but with school and work, that's going to be quite the challenge :p Anyway, so the reason that I put Hitler in my story is very simple: a comparison to show that Garen is a geek as well as a hero. Take it as you will, I love it. _

_So, the long awaited lemon. Hmmmm… I'll do it in this chapter (; Kat and Garen's last night together: oooo la la (; _

* * *

_REVIEWS. 1-2-3 Go_!

Chapter 12:

The sweat ran down Garen's forehead. It shone as the sparkling moonlight flitted through the windows of the balcony doors and onto the two people's bodies that lay gently on the Egyptian cotton sheets of the bed. With trembling fingers, Garen stroked Katarina's soft skin taking in every smell, every feeling, and every touch. Her fingers gripped his hair, her lips at his ear, whispering how much she loved him and how wonderful he felt.

His body seemed to do the work for him as he thrusted with ease. Her body felt morally crushed underneath of his, but it was a feeling both of them had grown too accustomed too. As the sweat mixed, Garen's blue eyes closed and concentrated on the feel of Katarina. His lips parted to let her name out, with her parted in perfect harmony at the same time as his.

The calloused fingers ran over her body, stopping at her stomach and traveling back up to her cheek, where he kissed it tenderly before leaning his head against her shoulder and planting kisses down her damp neck. Her body roared in pleasure as she tilted into him, happily pressing up and down and in every direction, just to make the experience more enjoyable.

She grasped the back of his hair, pulling him down into her shoulder and neck, where he proceeded to leave marks in his lips' wake. Crying out, Katarina was sure the whole of Demacia could hear her… but let them hear. They had proven that a Noxian and a Demacian could fall in love and be together in harmony because this was nothing less than heaven for the both of them.

Garen pushed himself on his arms, so he was staring down into her emerald eyes, which were only open when he pushed in deeper. In his manhood's wake, her emeralds flashed open, her lips open wide, and then she would close them and softly moan his name. She would occasionally beg him for more, then quickly ask him to stop. The more she cried out, the more Garen thrusted, and the more Garen thrusted, the more they began to sweat.

Katarina scratched his back, her nails digging into his sweaty skin. He groaned and kissed her softly, and then her forehead before leaning back into the pillows by her shoulder and arching his back to meet her body. It was then that she screamed… but, it wasn't a battle cry. It was a cry of love and happiness, and fulfillment. Garen took this as his queue, and began to move faster and she got closer to her climax.

With the moans and the screaming, Garen knew it was time. With a gentle hand, he nodded and then their screams echoed across his golden walls. He had let his seed sink deep inside her, and then collapsed down next to her. With heavy breathing, the two looked to eachother and giggled, his smile assuring her that it was alright. What they did was natural, loving, and somehow, even though there was a war raging on the outside, it didn't matter. Everyone was at peace tonight.

* * *

Jarvan looked over his battle plans the next morning. His father, King Jarvan stood at the door of his son's study, unsure of how to tell his son what he thought of his recent actions. He sighed, noticing how deeply passionate he was about what he had just done. It took him awhile before he spoke, not realizing the coming severity of his actions.

"Jarvan – I can't allow you to march on Swain," he told him sternly.

Jarvan VI didn't turn around. "I knew you would come sooner or later."

"I won't allow you to begin a war," the King sputtered.

"I don't think you have much of a choice," the Prince said to his father and traced his pointer finger over his plans with precision.

"Jarvan, I cannot allow you to do this. You have to understand. As King, you are under my rule," he snapped fiercely at his son.

The Prince spun around, his eyes staring coldly into the mirrors of his own staring straight back at him. "No, I am your son, not a peasant that follows your rule. I'm not like mom: I won't follow everything you say because I'm afraid of you. You don't intimidate me, father. In fact, I make you look petty because I am compassionate, unlike you. The only reason Swain hasn't attacked us yet is because of me and my decisions. Yet, you think that all of this is because of your rule. It wasn't!

"Did you know that there are Noxians in the city? I can bet any amount of gold that you didn't because you are always locked up in your quarters, unenforced to the rest of the world, expecting to get credit for everything done in this kingdom! I have news for you, father. I've been running this kingdom since I was damn near seven years old, and even when I was immature, my decisions were still better than yours!

"So, if I want to march on Swain because of my own personal desires, allow me to do so because God knows your decisions are based on your own selfish wants. Let me run the kingdom like my great father for once, eh?'

With that, Jarvan VI pushed past his father with a look of rage on his face that made his father's heart grow cold. All this time, it had been Jarvan who sat in the corner and watched as he made the decisions of the kingdom. It was his son who had forced him into exile because the public thought he was the sweetest little boy from the moment he was born. His son had made him jealous of his popularity, and now he was calling the shots around the kingdom.

The prophecy had slowly crept into his mind as his son walked down the hallway. How in the the world did Jarvan sneak Noxians into the city? How did they enter without his knowledge? The thoughts of puzzlement crossed the King's mind. He had to stop this madness! After all, he was still the king. But, the moment he took a step forward, his son turned on his heel and faced him. His eyes stared harshly into his father's, narrowing and threatening.

"If you so much as touch Katarina and Talon, I will personally have you escorted to the dungeons of this castle. They've saved you in more ways than you can imagine. Count me as a traitor in your head, father, but don't push me," Jarvan threatened with ice in his voice. "Your regime has gone on for much too long. And about that damn prophecy – you may want to change your behavior or else it will come true."

The Prince spun on his heel, leaving his father to have his mouth hanging open and his face as pale as snow.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys! So, I think I'm going to make this story quite long, but it's going to be more in depth than what it is right now. I've gotten a lot of good feedback and ideas from lots of people, and so far, so good. (: But, like I said with school and work, updates will take a few days, but they will be get done! Anywho, keep giving me ideas and feedbac__k. 333_

* * *

Chapter 13:

The following morning, the mist hung over Demacia like a blanket. Birds chirped lightly in the morning dew as the water droplets fell gently off the green leaves of the trees. Garen stood on his balcony with his hands crossed over the railing. He looked over the city, to the peacefulness of it all, not even barring to think about the horror that was about to happen. It served him well to take a moment and capture the powerful essence of peace before he marched.

The golden decorations of the city barley even showed under the white coverings. It was the most peaceful morning, with the salt of the sea tickling Garen's lips when he opened them. It swirled around his tongue and lips, making him taste the flavoring of the water. The chilliness of the morning breeze swirled eagerly in his veins, his blood turning to slush as he breathed it inside of his body. The moment he breathed in more, the more his body trembled. He enjoyed it.

Katarina, behind him, stretched as she awoke. The cold breeze from the balcony doors poured over her, rustling her red hair. Her emerald eyes wandered to notice Garen was no longer beside her. All through the night she had felt him toss and turn, murmurs of nothing legible coming from his lips. It only figured that he needed some time to sort things out, and she couldn't blame him. As she pulled herself out of the bed, she grabbed her pink robe and pulled it over her shoulders, then proceeded to walk over to the balcony.

Her bare feet felt the cold shiver through her body as she placed them step-by-step on the cold concrete blocks. She didn't know what to say as she approached him, her arms crossed over her body to keep the morning cold from taking her. Garen's figure didn't turn, but she knew that he knew she was there. All Katarina did was wait, her green eyes piercing into his back softly until she turned to leave him in solitude.

"Don't go," he said softly.

Katarina sighed. "You need your peace."

"Your presence is peace," he said without turning around. Katarina laid her hand on his shoulder gently and forced a little smile.

"I heard you last night," she told him gently. Garen smirked. "Are you having nightmares?"

"Nightmares are for the weak."

"Nightmares are for the sane," Katarina said softly. "You have nothing to be ashamed about, Garen. What were they of?"

Garen sighed. "Everyone I've killed… they haunt me. They cry out for mercy. Years of battle can do that to a person, Katarina."

"I never said I didn't have nightmares either. They've just been disappearing ever since you've been sleeping beside me," she told him clearly. Garen's blue eyes looked up in surprise. "You're more of a dream catcher and comforter than you are a hero, Garen."

"Why do you say that?" he asked and looked over his shoulder at her.

With a clear voice and her emerald eyes staring deep into his soul, Katarina said, "Because I know now that you truly are the Might of Demacia, Garen Crownguard. And I am deeply and madly in love with you. I want you to know that… no matter what happens later today, I will never turn on you. I will never lay a blade on you. I will stand beside you as long as I live. My strength is within Demacia, and my strength… is within you."

* * *

Shyvanna sighed as she looked upon Jarvan's back. His form was opposite to her, staring out the window of his bedroom. As a feisty woman with always something to say, this time she was at a loss for words. Even though she loved him and respected his decisions (as he would be King one day soon), marching on Noxus was _not _something Jarvan would agree too lightly. It must have taken something startling to move him to this action… the question was: What made him do it?

They hadn't talked about political affairs. In fact, they preferred not too because it was bad enough that they had to sneak around during night to see one another. But, none-the-less, Shyvanna was Jarvan's greatest council, and he listened to her more than he listened to his advisors. Normally, Shyvanna knew what to tell him, but nothing came to her mind.

"You know, don't you?" he asked softly.

"Of course I know," she retorted.

"You don't agree," he whispered.

"No, I don't," she said sternly, but calmly. "Jarvan, you can't just force an attack on Noxus. That would be giving Swain exactly what he wants. And what about Darius? You know he will be there… oh…"

Jarvan crossed his arms. "Garen's quarrel is with Darius, not mine."

"Then why do you insist to march?" Shyvanna asked and walked up to him. She laid her hand on his crossed arm and stared hard into his eyes. Jarvan's eyes focused outside, where he didn't have to look at the one he loved most dearly and tell her the reason he wanted to attack Noxus.

"Sometimes we must do as our hearts tell us," he answered.

"Your heart cannot be telling you to risk our men's lives, Jarvan," she said pointedly and raised her eyebrows. Jarvan sighed in defeat: she knew. "I am your greatest council. Tell me."

With great difficulty, Jarvan began to unveil his secrets to her. "Shyvanna, you know of the prophecy. For months, Garen and I have been piecing together the events bit-by-bit as we try to unravel its mystery. Finally, we saw a correlation of what's going on now compared to what the prophecy says will happen. I believe it's time, Shyvanna."

"Does your father know?"

"Yes," Jarvan replied gruffly. She lowered her eyes to the floor. "I know you don't want me doing this, Shyvanna, but I don't have a choice."

"Of course you have a choice, Jarvan. Would you really do that to your people: for what, to fulfill a prophecy that has been written hundreds of years before you were born?" she demanded. There was a soft and sympathetic tone to her voice, like she was trying to show him that not only cared about his well-being, but the people of Demacia as well. "Please – think this through before you march."

"We are due to leave in a few hours –"

"Recall your troops, Jarvan, for the second time. There is no shame in good decisions. Besides, what of the diary? It is more likely that Swain will come hunting it down before we even get to Noxus. Wouldn't it be easier if we prepared for battle here instead of fighting them on ground that we have no knowledge of? Please reconsider your decision, my love," she said and placed a tender kiss on his cheek.

"I will do as you have requested," he told her and gave a deep sigh. Shyvanna always had a knack for seeing more sense in her infinite wisdom than Jarvan did in his quick decision making. That's why the pair made a good team, not only as a couple but as leaders of the army as well.

Shyvanna gave Jarvan a brief nod before leaving his quarters. Long after she had gone, Jarvan stared out the window, waiting for the moment when Swain would attack. Or even what to tell his troops. Regardless of what he thought, he knew Shyvanna was right: they couldn't march without a plan of attack or out of spite. If they did, that would be exactly what Swain wanted them to do. A terrorizing thought came to Jarvan's mind: what if he was yet too immature to become the King of Demacia?

* * *

"Recalled?" Garen demanded. "What do you mean recalled?"

"I made a decision, Garen," Jarvan told him as he sat back in the throne. "You of all people must understand that."

"Actually, your worship, I don't believe I do," he said and raised a brown eyebrow. "You have to stop making quick decisions, giving orders, and taking them back. The troops won't know what to do with you before long."

"Is it their decision what they do, though, Garen?" Jarvan asked and laced his fingers together. "You're my best friend, and have been since we were mere children. That is why I expect you to understand. I don't expect you to respect me, though."

"I respect you as my best friend, not a Prince," Garen joked. A smile crept across Jarvan's lips. "Did Shyvanna talk you out of this?"

"Ah, she does have a talent for doing such things, doesn't she?" Jarvan asked and winked at his best friend. "She actually came up with a very good point." Jarvan stood from his throne and began to walk with Garen out of the throne room. "Why would we march on Noxus to fight on the enemy's territory? Obviously they're more familiar with it than we are. But, also, Swain would make the move to come searching for the diary. I have a feeling there is more to it than what we've seen. Therefore, since he has more power, he will come to us, leaving us with the upper-hand."

Garen thought the statements over multiple times before he spoke. "Okay, I understand where she's coming from, but Jarvan, you have to understand that if they come here, it will endanger our people and our way of life."

"The people have been in the military since they were young; they know how to hold their own," Jarvan said and put his hand on Garen's shoulder. "We just have to play the waiting game now, my friend."

"Are you sure this is a wise idea?" Garen asked.

"Does the Might of Demacia think so?" Jarvan said in return, raising a smile from Garen.

"No, but since when do I agree with your ideas, you old fruitcake?" he chuckled and lightly punched Jarvan in the stomach. "In the meantime, what do we do? Surely, there has got to be something besides your impulse for fighting that can occupy your time."

"I was hoping we could dig deeper into that diary," Jarvan answered.

"Right," Garen muttered and looked outside of the windows that stretched from ceiling to floor. "You know, Jarvan, sometimes I wish that we weren't at war."

"We aren't," Jarvan pointed out. Even Swain had Garen thinking they were at war with one another now.

"Politically. Maybe you should send for an ambassador from Noxus. Maybe we could open their eyes to what is really going on in their city-state," Garen suggested. The birds flew around the trees outside, casting a hefty shadow upon the two best friends in the abandoned hallway.

"Garen, for years we have tried politically, but how many lives have been lost in the cause? I believe that Noxus has no hope for democracy until Swain and LeBlanc are out of power. I can only see one way for that to happen," Jarvan explained and crossed his arms.

Garen's blue eyes hardened. "I agree."

"If you'd like, I can grant her citizenship," Jarvan said softly. Garen turned to his best friend in surprise. "She's proven herself an uncanny hero to us, and she is as loyal as she is fierce. Not to mention, I know you've been having an affair with her."

"You don't know anything," Garen said and crossed his arms to mirror Jarvan.

Jarvan only chuckled. "How is it?"

"It's… good," Garen said questioningly, only to catch a smirk from Jarvan. "Come on – that would be like me asking you how it is to sneak around every night to see Shyvanna."

"But you've asked that… multiple times," Jarvan pointed out and raised his eyebrows.

"The sex… well, sex is sex. It's natural for human beings, and it's a drive and need that we have to fulfill. Well, with her, it's different. It's like I would do anything in the world for her, to protect her, to save her, to make her happy. You know?" Garen asked and turned to his best friend.

"Oh, I know, Garen," Jarvan nodded. "You love her."

Garen's face turned a deep shade of scarlet. "I know."

"That's why I said I could grant her citizenship," Jarvan explained. "If you really want her to stay here with us – and I have no doubt that she and Talon will – then, I will make it happen."

With no doubt in his heart, Garen replied, "Thank you. And there's one more thing I have to ask of you… Is there something going on between Talon and Lux?"

Jarvan only chuckled once more and put his hand on Garen's shoulder as they began to walk down the abandoned hallway once more. "Young love, Garen. It seems as if we've all fallen into its trap."

* * *

"What?" Katarina asked, her face turning a deep shade of scarlet and her emerald eyes widened to their full extent. "He really said that?"

"Yes, he said really said that," Garen smiled with the biggest smile his lips could muster.

Katarina ran into his arms, her head leaning deeply into her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her back, and buried his face in her red locks. He was shocked when he felt the right shoulder of his shirt become damp; with Katarina's tears? Sure enough, her trembling body was emitting such a fiery tremble that Garen became quite concerned with what he had just told her. Regardless, though, she was laughing through her tears, and that made every feeling of worry about doubt ease.

"I'm going to be a Demacian," she said shakily. "I'm such a traitor, but damn… it feels good."

Garen laughed and stroked the back of her hair. "I know. I never thought I would let a Noxian into my territory."

"What about Talon?" she asked softly, with a hint of worry in her quiet voice.

"Talon was granted full citizenship as well," Garen said and smiled into her hair once more.

With a giddy yelp, Katarina began to bounce up and down in Garen's arms, her smile emitting a radiant glow. With a strange sensation, Garen realized this was the happiest he had ever seen her. Regardless of the circumstances, he knew in his heart that Jarvan was only trying to protect Katarina and Talon from the evil that lay inside of Noxus; he was trying to show them how gentle and kind their enemy could be.

"How can we thank you?" she whispered.

"You don't have too," Garen said and kissed her forehead. Katarina blushed deeply once more and began the flow of tears down her cheeks, smearing her black mascara. He wiped the fallen makeup away from her cheeks with his thumb. "Really – there's nothing to cry about."

"Easy for you to say," she joked and lightly kissed his cheek. Garen smiled. "Promise me things will be alright. Promise."

With a slight of his hand, he stroked her red hair. "I promise things will be okay."


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys! I can't tell you how many times I have started this chapter and never finished it until now! School has been driving me crazy with assignments, and I have internship and work so this is the only free time I have. :p I'll try to update more often: it's definitely on the agenda. _

_So, thanks for all your support! I hear this story is amazing, epic, and people love it. Thank you so so so soooo much! (: I'll keep on expanding, and don't worry – it won't end any time soon._

* * *

Chapter 14:

Garen was running through what seemed like thousands of trees. His heart was pounding through his chest at a million miles an hour, pumping blood through his veins that burned savagely throughout his body. Never before had Garen ran this fast in his life.

The more Garen ran through the forest, the more his lungs threatened to explode. His blue eyes stung as the air pushed back against him. His legs were beginning to give out now… _No Garen! Keep going! Keep going! _He willed himself to do just that, but his body didn't bend to his will. Instead, he found himself tripping over his boots and then his cape, until he was tumbling head-over-feet. He rolled four times before he landed roughly on his back.

No armor in the world could have protected him from that fall. With a groan, Garen's blue orbs fluttered to face the blue sky. It was littered with clouds that resembled marshmallows and cotton. And then… a roar. Those blue orbs widened as the purple monster filled his vision. The slime fell from its mouth and dropped onto Garen's metal armor. It sizzled as it burned a hole through the metal. It smoked as it raised the fumes into the air.

As a warrior who knew no fear, Garen grabbed the sword that lay beside him. His fingers gripped the handle as he quickly raised himself to his full height. The monster howled down at Garen, slime dripping from its mouth. With determination, Garen yelled, "DEMACIA!" at the top of his lungs and charged at the beast.

Garen sat-up quickly in his bed, blinking the rest of the dream from his eyes. He grunted as a cool breeze ran over his shirtless body, making his skin tingle. Beside him, Katarina stirred, but did not wake. Her eyes were closed, but her body leaned close to touch Garen's body, probably for comfort. He wrapped his fingers around hers gently, and a smile crept across her lips.

These nightmares were getting out of control. Every night, it was a different memory that Garen relived as if he could do nothing but experience the memory over and over again until it drove him near insanity. Sweat dribbled down Garen's cheek. It was time to get a healer… or get council… or anyone who could help.

"Garen…" Katarina whispered and clutched his hand. "Did you have another nightmare?"

He turned to look at her. "Kat… are you awake?"

"I am now," she whispered and clutched his hand. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Go back to sleep," he told her and ran his hand over her red hair. She nuzzled herself into his side, forcing Garen to lay back with her head on his chest.

"Promise me you'll get them fixed…" she whispered before drifting back into her peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Dreams… dreams… these visions you're having. What are they of?" Karthus asked with his bony fingers laced in front of his face. Garen, who was wrapped in a black cloak, had his arms wrapped around his body, nothing visible but his face in the darkness.

"Death," he murmured, just loud enough for Karthus to hear him. "They're mostly of the people and monsters that I have killed."

Karthus closed his eyes momentarily, and then reopened them. "How long have these been occurring?"

"It could be weeks, but it feels like longer," answered Garen. To the look of dismay on Karthus' face, he added, "Is that bad?"

"Since I don't know when your nightmares began, it's hard for me to tell," Karthus replied with a look of sadness on his face.

"Can you tell me how to get rid of them?" Garen asked, his blue eyes staring deep into Karthus' skull.

With a sigh, Karthus replied, "I cannot. I'm not an expert in nightmares, Garen, but I do know someone who is."

Garen's eyes widened. "It can't be…"

Karthus shrugged. "It's the only way, old bean."

"Fine. Just make sure he doesn't kill me in the process," Garen muttered as he arose. Karthus rose alongside him and gave him a brief smile. "Thank you for your time, Karthus."

"Anytime, my boy!" he said and clapped him on the back. "Tell your sweetheart that I said hello, won't you? And I will return with the dark one tonight. Make sure you tell our old pal Jarvan before we enter in the city gates. He wasn't too pleased the last time we marched through here."

"That's because you terrorized everyone in your path," Garen chuckled at the fond memory. "You're lucky you're my friend, Karthus, otherwise Jarvan would have had you sent back to the underworld."

Karthus only chuckled with Garen. "Oh yes, those were the days. I'll keep the dark one at bay. I wish you the best of luck for the next few hours, dear boy."

"Thank you, Karthus," Garen thanked him. "I'll be waiting for your return."

* * *

Katarina stood in the shower, the hot water pouring down upon her body. Her red hair was damp and falling down her back in loose waves. Her mind was far from where her body stood. Everything from her citizenship to Garen ran through her mind. Oh, Garen. He was perfect. Everything about her once arch enemy made her shiver. He had done everything from sneaking into Noxus to carrying her back to Demacia, just to save her. He was a man, and a good one at that. And he was also… right behind her.

His hands wrapped around the front of her body, and she leaned back into him, leaning up to his chin and nipping the skin with her teeth. He leaned down, his hair becoming wet as the water rained down upon them and his hands traveling up her body. She smiled as she leaned back into Garen, his lips at her ear. They nipped at the lobe, and then down to her neck, and left a few marks behind where her hair would hide them.

Their breathing transpired and he pulled her close. Before long, Katarina was around his waist. The incident mirrored what had happened her first night in this bathroom, with her legs wrapped around him, and her eyes staring deep into his soul. But, they were armed with nothing less than their common sense and passion for one another. Garen lined himself up with her, the mist steaming onto their skin, wetting their bodies greatly.

And without warning, he thrusted. Katarina's cry rang out through the bathroom, echoing off the walls, and making Garen just thrust harder. He nipped at her neck and her lips, and back down through her hair, before stopping at the base of her collarbone, making her catch her breath. She grabbed the back of his hair as he bounced her up and down against the wall, groaning softly as he did so. Katarina cried out in pleasure, and Garen aided to her ecstasy.

They were sure by the time they were done that all of Demacia had heard them.

* * *

Karthus knocked on the door of Garen's room impatiently. He could hear shuffling around inside of the room, but he didn't pressure the situation. The dark one beside him floated as the two waited. Karthus was afraid that he may lose his cool, but just as the thought crossed his mind, the door opened, and there Garen stood with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair wet and hanging down into his eyes.

"Karthus – I didn't expect you so soon," he said and backed away from the door to let the two inside of his quarters.

The dark one snared as he followed Karthus inside. "Garen, you're lucky I owe you a debt, otherwise I wouldn't have come."

"I appreciate your time, Nocturne," Garen said and sat on his bed. Katarina peeked out from the bathroom door to see the two creatures in the room with Garen.

"Katarina darling!" Karthus cried as he made his way to her. When he realized that she was without clothing on her body, he quickly backed away. "My God, don't tell me…"

"Hello Karthus," she giggled and disappeared behind the wooden door.

"Put some clothes on, Katarina. Your father would be ashamed of you," said Karthus and turned his attention back to Nocturne and Garen.

"Can you help me?" Garen asked of Nocturne with pleading in his eyes.

Nocturne studied the Might of Demacia's face, finally realizing that even he was scared about what his mind was tricking him into believing. "I will try, O' Might of Demacia. Karthus tells me you don't know when these began. That will make it very difficult to know who started these so-called nightmares."

"They are nightmares," said Garen defiantly.

"They are not nightmares unless I put them into your head," Nocturne snapped and pushed himself into Garen's face. The two locked eyes, Garen's blue ones onto Nocturne's white ones. "And I haven't targeted you, Garen Crownguard. Watch your tongue or else I won't be so generous."

"Fine. Just help me get rid of them," Garen sighed.

"What could have let the nightmares into your mind?" Nocturne said and floated back to where he was standing before. Garen's mouth opened to reply, but before he could say a word, Nocturne added, "Nightmares are a curse. They are put into your mind by someone or something; they aren't a natural occurrence."

The room was silent as Garen thought about what all he had been in contact with. It wasn't until Katarina emerged from the bathroom that the idea suddenly seemed realistic. "The diary," was all that she whispered.

Nocturne turned to Garen's face, stricken with realization. "I'm going to have to see that diary."


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello all! Thanks for tuning in for the latest chapter of this epic story! (: I feel as if this is a TV series, and a little is covered in every episode (; So, I love hearing your feedback. If you have any ideas on how this should go, lemme know. Especially about Talon and Lux. Or Kat's father, since that's where this all began. If you have any ideas AT ALL, leave em in the reviews! And review that shit. (; So, this is where I start introducing more characters into the plot. Dun dun dun._

* * *

Chapter 15:

Nocturne roughly flipped open the pages to the diary. Katarina cringed and clutched Garen's arm as he did so. This time, shadows didn't pour out of the diary. Nocturne's hands swirled in smoke as his fingers flipped through the pages. His white eyes studied the writing with intensity. Karthus walked over to where Nocturne stood and began to look upon the pages. The two most feared people from the dark underworld stood in front of Garen and Katarina, intent on discovering the meaning of Garen's nightmares.

With a growl, Nocturne looked up. "This diary is filled with dark magic."

"No doubt it belongs to someone in the likes of Swain," Karthus muttered as he studied the cursive writing. "What horrors lay inside of this parchment, dear boy?"

"Everything evil that you can wrap your head around, Karthus," Nocturne replied darkly. He looked up to Garen. "Did anything come out of this diary when you opened it?"

"Yes, shadows," replied Garen quickly.

Nocturne whipped his head back to the diary and ran his finger under the writing. "Shadows?"

"Yes, Nocturne, shadows, like the dark little buggers that ran around Noxus and spy on you," Karthus said and looked down to where he was pointing.

"This diary is encrypted with the spell to release them," Nocturne growled and showed Karthus where he was pointing.

"What's the writing underneath it?" Karthus asked and gestured toward the little print below the paragraph. Nocturne squinted his eyes as Katarina began to shake in anticipation.

"It's encoded. Karthus, I believe this is your expertise," he said.

Karthus squinted his eyes as well as he read the fine print. "Oh my, oh my. It doesn't say anything good, old chap. It looks like it's some sort of spell that is at the end of every page. Say – Garen, old bean. Did you use any spells to counteract with the shadows?"

"Yes. Well, I didn't. Lux did: she used her power with the light –"

"Say no more. I know exactly what happened here," Karthus said and walked from behind Jarvan's desk. "Garen, answer me something. These dreams of yours… were Katarina in them?"

"No," came his immediate response.

"All of the people in the dreams… did they die?" Karthus asked.

"Yes… they all perished at my blade," he replied slowly.

"Ah, you must be careful at looking back into the past, Garen. These things can haunt you indefinitely," Karthus warned him. Nocturne bowed his head in agreement. "In these dreams, you have to realize that they are not merely dreams, but premonitions."

"Premonitions?" asked Katarina, her emerald eyes wide.

"Yes, sweetheart," Karthus nodded sadly. "Swain has blessed Garen with the art of seeing into the future. But, first, he must see into the past. These are meant to drive Garen insane by making him relive life-threatening experiences over again and feeling immense guilt for the actions. If he makes it through his remembrance, then he would be able to see the future. However, there's no telling if he will be sane or not."

Garen's mind raced at a million miles an hour. Swain had cursed him. Damn him to the depths of the underworld! His teeth gritted, and his fists tightened. He was cursed… and it would eventually drive him insane. How was he supposed to handle this? All of his life he was trained in the art of battle and diversionary tactics of the physical nature. Never once was he spoken too about psychological warfare.

"How do we get rid of it?" Garen demanded.

"Dear boy – Nocturne and I have to look into it…" Karthus replied.

"This is your area of expertise, Karthus. That's why I summoned you from the underworld," Garen said, with his hands in fists at his sides.

"Garen, you merely called me for council and you know I was happy to come to your aide," Karthus said gently, understanding why Garen was in such a state. "Please, try to understand. The most you can do right now is fight them, old chap. And don't engage yourself in any strenuous and life-threatening activities. Try to relax."

"Relax? With this going on in my head? How do you expect me do that?!" Garen yelled, his blue eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"Garen, shhh," Katarina said and put her hand on his arm. "Please, just listen to them. They're your only hope. Please. Do what they tell you."

With a sigh, Garen looked to the two dark beings. "How long will it take?"

"It's hard to tell. I need to find a counter to the curse, dear boy. But, I assure you the moment Nocturne and I have the answer, we'll be back," he said. Garen sighed. "Try to hold out, please, Garen."

"I will," Garen promised. "Thank you for your help."

"Always a Demacian: humble, even when in defeat," Nocturne growled and floated over to the door.

"I will see you soon, my dear friend," Karthus said. "However, if we don't return for some time, it may be vital to ask Swain himself to remove the curse."

"Ask him to remove it?" Garen asked in astonishment. "How would I ever…?"

"He's bound to come for that diary sooner or later. Imprison him and his troops and don't let him go until he releases the curse," Karthus shrugged with a smile. "It's sad I think of better warfare than you do, old bean."

Garen sighed. "I suppose you're right, Karthus. Thank you for your council."

"Anytime, dear boy! Until we meet again!"

* * *

"Are you scared?" Katarina asked as Garen sliced his sword done upon a training dummy. He wiped its head clean off, and it fell to the ground beside them. Katarina's stomach turned as she saw how violent he really could be.

"No. The Might of Demacia knows no fear," he grunted and targeted the next dummy in his path.

"You know as well as I do that's a lie," Katarina said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Katarina – you don't know Demacians," Garen told her and sliced off the next one's arm, and it fell to the ground. Katarina sighed and shook her head. "We are taught not to fear any person or beast."

"That list doesn't include nightmares," she replied defiantly. "You need to stop with this pointless act, Garen. This is serious."

"You think I don't know what, Katarina?" he asked and turned to her. His blue eyes stared deeply into her soul, and she cringed at the sound of his voice in that tone. "I know the severity of what's happening inside my head. But, I don't expect you to understand. You don't know."

Katarina's mouth dropped. How dare he speak to her that way! With a flick of her red hair, she was gone, disappeared down the hallway. She ran down the corridor, her hair flashing like red lightning, trailing behind her. She had to get away from everything… it was just too much right now. Would Garen really speak to her like that out of spite? The person she thought would never use that tone of voice on her, the one that comforted her heart, the one that changed her evil ways, had the nerve to speak to her in that tone of voice. For an unknown reason, it pained her greatly.

She threw open the door to Garen's room and slammed it behind her. The sound echoed off the walls and through the room, bouncing back to her eardrums. She walked across the room, her feet making noises as she opened the balcony doors and stepped into the cool air. The salt from the sea tingled on her lips immediately and she slammed her hands down on the railing of the balcony in frustration.

After all of this… after everything they had been through… She shook her head and gazed out over the golden city, the gold sparkling off in the sunset. With pain in her heart, Katarina realized that she had become more attached to Garen than what she had wanted to be. The way she was raised had told her that attachment only lead to jealousy and suffering. In some ways, she knew that was right. She was feeling the consequences now.

"Kat, I'm sorry," Garen's voice said from behind her.

"Save your breath. I don't understand anyway, remember?" she retorted.

"Katarina…" Garen said. Before long, his arms were wrapped around her waist. It took all she had not to lean back into his comforting body. But, she resisted. "You know I didn't mean it."

"I don't know if you did or not," she whispered, her hands still clutching the railing. She felt if she squeezed any harder, they would snap in half.

"Stop it," he ordered and stroked the back of her hair. He kissed the side of her neck with ease, as if what he said didn't hurt her. "You're overreacting."

"Oh sure," she said with gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, Kat. That's all I can say, you know. Can you forgive me?" he whispered sweetly at the base of her ear. Shivers ran through her body, making her shake in his grasp.

"I suppose," she whispered, caving to everything sweet and innocent in her life.

"Good," he murmured against her neck and planted kisses up and down her skin.

"Garen, please…" she said softly as he strained himself to kiss up to her chin. "Not now. I'm too mad at you."

"I thought you said you forgave me," he breathed.

"I said I forgave you, not that I wasn't mad at you," she replied and leaned her head back.

"So that means you want me just as much as I want you?" he questioned. Katarina just smiled as her answer. "I knew it."

* * *

Karthus paced in front of Nocturne as he read the book. Nocturne's eyes moved back and forth quickly, working as fast as he could. Impatient, Karthus stopped at his table and began to study the mixtures of potions that he had created. He was no potions master – and he was beginning to realize that, as this was their hundredth try to get the antidote correct.

"Do you have anything yet?" he demanded.

"Patience," Nocturne growled.

"Tell me patience one more time, Nocturne, and I will show you what a nightmare really looks like," Karthus threatened.

"If you don't want my help, then I will take the inference and leave," Nocturne said and looked at Karthus over the top of the book. Karthus retreated to the desk once more and began to mix.

"I don't understand any of mortal doings," Karthus complained as he flipped through the potions books. "I feel as if we should sometimes just leave them to rage their war. I mean – look at them. They're all so petty compared to us; except Garen and Jarvan. Those are two mortals I actually approve of. Everyone else – not so much. Well, I take that back. I like Katarina. I'm glad that her and Garen became a pair. God only knows what will happen if those two fought a full-scale war by their sides. But, they are no match for Swain's army. If he succeeds, the planet will be his battleground, and everything will be destroyed. You know, Nocy, old boy, I never liked that blighter. There was always something fishy about him, like he was up to something. Lately, though, I hear LeBlanc – that little magic maker – has been in league with him. Can you believe that? I can't. Well, unless she is just as evil as he is. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, actually. But, still, I can't believe that poor Talon and Katarina have to fight to save their families. How evil is that? Oh my, what am I talking about, old bean? We do the same thing! Well, we don't take families, but still: the things we do are evil –"

"I found something," Nocturne growled. Karthus shut his mouth and quickly ran around the desk to join Nocturne's looking in the book. "It seems as though we need to take a drop of blood from the last person he dreamt of to cure the curse."

"But that's not possible, old bean," Karthus said. "Everyone he dreamed about is… dead."

Nocturne growled and the ground below them shook. "We have to wait until he dreams about someone who isn't then."

"There has to be another cure too it. I don't care if you have to go through the Goddamn underworld to find something, just do it!" Karthus yelled and retreated to the back of his desk. With his head hung, and his hands on the table, he whispered, "Don't give up, Garen. Please don't give up."


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey there! ;) What's going on, avid readers? I got some things to cover before you read the infamous Chapter 16. Numero uno: I intended to make Karthus a little British (; If you know Basil from Redwall, that's who I mirrored him from. Numero Dose: I don't know where this story will go. Honestly __that's what I'm really worried about. So, unless you guys give me some good ideas, I'll keep using my imagination! (; last one… thank you all. You're wonderful. (: Keep reading and reviewing guys! :p_

* * *

Chapter 16:

"Do we have progress?" Swain demanded from his right-hand Captain Ryder.

Ryder stood with his hands behind his back. "Sir, we have tracked the shadows to Demacia."

"Demacia? I knew it. Have they been released?"

"Yes sir," Ryder answered. "The Might of Demacia has been cursed. This statement came directly from Ms. LeBlanc, sir."

"Good," Swain nodded. For a moment, the room was still and silent. The air was so unmoving; you wouldn't be able to hear a pin hit the floor before it even dropped. That was until Swain spoke, "How long do we have, Captain?"

"Approximately six days, sir," Ryder replied and raised his chin.

Swain nodded once more, deep in thought. "Reach out to our allies in the Netherworld. If they have warriors, have them report to me directly."

"Permission to speak, sir."

"Granted," Swain said and raised his chin to see what the best Captain of army wanted to tell him.

"Demacia has allies in Frejord and Piltover. I propose we attempt to seize these city-states before we attack Demacia. It would weaken them greatly," Ryder proposed.

Swain took the offer into consideration for a brief moment, playing various battles through his head. The outcome was always good in their favor. "It would prove useful as a diversionary tactic. However, you do realize Demacia will come to their aide the moment they hear they're under attack."

"We will infiltrate and cut-off their communicates, sir," Ryder replied, anticipation of bloodshed shining in his golden eyes.

"I don't have men to waste, Captain. Do not make a fool of me," Swain told him and clasped his hands.

"I will not, sir. Thank you," Ryder bowed his head and then turned on his heel to leave the room. As soon as Swain heard the door close behind the Captain, he leaned toward the bird perched on his shoulder.

"Make a quick scout of Frejord then double back to Captain Ryder. I'm not entirely sure if I trust his decision," Swain told the bird.

* * *

Garen pressed his lips together as Lux bit into her sandwich. She had just finished telling him about how Talon and her had been spending a lot of time together. Except, they didn't talk about battle or magic. Instead, they were focused on the future of Valoran. In Garen's opinion, Lux shouldn't even be discussing such philosophical views with someone from Noxus. But then again… how hypocritical of him would that be?

"What do you think?" she asked, the same eyes Garen had looking deep into his soul.

Garen was caught between his instinct as her older brother and an incredibly deep understanding. "I think that Talon is a good man."

"That didn't answer my question," she said.

"Fine. I think you should do what makes you happy," he told her.

"So… if that's being with Talon?"

Garen gritted his teeth. "Yes."

"It's no different from your relationship with Katarina," Lux pointed out, shaking her finger at her older brother.

"That's different," Garen sighed and took one of her pieces of sliced apple. He chewed on it thoughtfully.

"Only because she tried to kill you," Lux said with raised eyebrows.

"No. It has nothing to do with that, Luxanna," he answered and swallowed the rest of the apple slice. "I turned her to our side."

"And you fell in love with her," she laughed.

Garen tried not to smile. "Maybe."

"No, Garen, Talon and I heard you last night. You told her that you loved her more than anything in this whole wide world. She told you that she would give up the world for you too!" Lux explained happily, with a grin wider than the ocean on her face.

Garen's cheeks turned pink. "I won't deny it. But, Lux, Katarina and my relationship is dangerous. Because of our love, a war will soon be raging in Valoran."

"It's not just because of your love," Lux told him, with her eyes staring into his soul once more. "The war was bound to happen regardless of if you met Katarina or not. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Luxanna, it's time that you understand the severity of the situation. Swain will use our relationship as the key to our downfall. He knows if he takes Katarina or myself, the other will bring an army to retrieve us. It's a way of luring us to him, and it's working in his favor. He's probably planning something right now…" Garen grumbled.

"But, you don't know that. For all we know, he's just going to come after the diary," Lux shrugged.

"What's the number one rule about dealing with your enemy?" Garen asked her quizzically.

"Never underestimate them," she sighed, her blue eyes falling to the table. "But, Garen, if you're happy with Katarina, why does any of this even matter?"

"Because –"

But, he couldn't find the right words to say. Maybe it was because there weren't any right words. For the first time in his life, Garen didn't know what to tell his sister. The more he thought about what she said, the more it began to toy with his thoughts. Katarina and him could just run away… They could go to Frejord with Queen Ashe and King Tryndomere. Or to Piltover, where Sheriff Caitlyn and Jayce would welcome them with open arms. If he did so, he would be abandoning the only home he knew, and leaving them to fight a war without their own hero. Was it worth it? He couldn't believe that these traitorous thoughts were running through his head…

* * *

"Should we just run away?" Garen asked Katarina.

The two stood on the dock he had brought her to the first night she had come to the city. A soft wind flitted Garen's bangs and Katarina's red locks. Her lavender dress blew gently in the wind, but her emerald eyes never broke their gaze from the salty ocean below them.

"Why did you think that, in the first place?" she asked.

"I don't know. It just seemed like a good idea at the time," he answered.

"You're lucky that your army buddies or Jarvan aren't around to hear you," she snickered and clasped her hands over the railing.

"Jarvan would understand," Garen assured her. He put both hands on the railing and stared into the crystal water below them as well.

"We would be abandoning everyone," she whispered. "No matter how hard we try, we'll never be able to forget that."

"But, would it be worth it?"

"Do you think it would be?" she asked.

Garen sighed. "Is our love real?"

"Yes," she replied gently.

"Then yes. It's worth it."

* * *

"You can't be serious," Jarvan barked. Garen never broke his gaze from his best friend. "Tell me you're joking."

"I would be lying," Garen replied simply.

"You can't leave. You especially can't leave with Katarina. What would I tell Talon? What would I tell your sister?" Jarvan demanded. His eyes were full of shame and sorrow, ad if he thought this was somehow his doing.

"Nothing. You wouldn't tell them anything," Garen told him simply. "You would respect my decision to leave and not tell anyone where I have gone."

"Garen, I can't allow you to leave Demacia…"

"I wasn't asking permission," Garen said.

Jarvan growled under his breath. "We are defenseless without you."

"I know. But, it's my decision. You can't change my mind," he said stiffly.

"Yes, I can. I can confide you, Garen. How dare you come to me with such ideas… this is most unlike you!"

"You're speaking to me as a ruler, not my best friend," Garen told him.

Jarvan didn't even blink. "Okay, you want me to treat you as a best friend? You're a fucking idiot! This is _not _worth sacrificing your home for… for what: a life in exile with the woman you love? When we win this war, you can live with her here in harmony! Garen, I never thought I would say this in all my life, but you're acting as a coward."

Garen took his words as a stab to the heart. Blood rushed out, rushing through his veins at stop speed. Anger raced through his body as he realized Jarvan was right about everything: not only was Garen acting as a coward, he was also more than blinded by his love for Katarina… to the point where he would give up everything ,even his home, to be with her.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! (: Sorry I haven't been updating lately. School has been taking everything out of me, plus the fact that I have to work almost every day as well. So, if the updates are a little spread out, I'm sorry. But, I'll be doing my best to get those in for you. (: Also – thank you for the suggestions! I really want this story to go the way that you guys want it too! So remember – I'm always open to constructive criticism/reviews/suggestions. So, time to pop open a bottle of Snapple Apple and get to writing. (;

* * *

Chapter 17:

Jarvan's hand ran across the stubble on his chin. The little hairs pricked his fingers savagely, but he barely even noticed. His mind was wrapped around something more severe. Garen, Katarina, and Captain Blake stood in front of the throne, their hands behind their back. Without a word, they were waiting for Jarvan's reply. But, it wouldn't come for some time – as what they had brought him was grave news. Jarvan closed his eyes, and a surge ran through Garen's veins. When the Prince closed his eyes in a time like this, it was never a good thing.

"How long ago was the attack?" he asked.

Blake opened his mouth to answer, but Garen put his hand out in front of him: a gesture to let him speak instead. "We had received Queen Ashe's message just moments ago. It was intercepted by Hermidinger and Jayce of Piltover before it reached us."

Jarvan's eyes remained closed. "Is Piltover coming to Frejord's aide?"

Garen pressed his lips together. "Sheriff Caitlyn would like to discuss that with you."

"Is she on the line?" Jarvan asked.

"Yes," Garen replied.

Jarvan reached to the desk on his right. Without opening his eyes, he grabbed the receiver-like contraption (something he had been equipped with by Jayce and Caitlyn themselves), and he raised it to his ear. "This is Prince Jarvan of Demacia."

"Jarvan, it's a pleasure to speak with you, my friend," Caitlyn's voice came over the receiver.

"Aye," Jarvan said. "You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes. What should we do about the attack on Frejord?" Caitlyn asked, her voice serious and getting to the point.

Jarvan thought for a quick moment. "Do you have men?"

"Yes, but not nearly enough to go against the creatures Swain has brought with him. You have to understand, Jarvan, we are inventors, not mages. The number of magically inclined people here is not a great amount," Caitlyn explained sorrowfully.

Jarvan nodded. "Does Bildgewater know about the attack?"

"I don't know. Would you like me to reach out to them?" Caitlyn asked.

"No, that's fine. I will reach out to Gangplank, Caitlyn. Will you march with us?"

"Yes," Caitlyn said, almost immediately. "I will meet you on the outskirts of Noxus, my friend."

Jarvan said his good-bye's to the sheriff, and slammed the receiver down so hard that Garen almost jumped. Katarina's eyes , however, didn't move from the Prince as he finally opened his blue eyes. They were full of determination, rage, and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. The moment Jarvan opened his mouth to speak, the three standing in front of him stiffened.

"Captain Blake."

"Yes, my Prince?"

"Send out a message to Piltover and Frejord. Tell them we will be to their aide shortly."

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." Captain Blake said and quickly left the room. As soon as the throne room door closed, Jarvan turned his attention to Garen and Katarina.

"Garen, I need you to go to Bildgewater with Katarina. You two have to convince Gangplank and his group of hardy pirates to come with us," he said without a waver in his voice. It was as if, for once, Jarvan was intimate in his decision. Taking that into consideration, Garen nodded. "Give me your honest opinion, Garen. Am I doing the right thing?"

"Yes. If you're confident in your decision, then we are too," Garen told his best friend. Deep inside, he knew that Jarvan had made the right choice.

Jarvan nodded once. "Right then. Get going."

"Yes sir," Garen smiled, finally gaining some faith in his best friend.

"Oh, and take care of her," Jarvan called as the two turned.

"I will," Garen and Katarina answered at the same time.

In the midst of the war raging ahead of them, Jarvan cracked a small smile at the two's antics.

* * *

Garen and Katarina walked into Bildgewater after a three hour journey north. The city was crawling in unhealthy like beings that drank a lot of rum and women who were dressed in frilly lace dresses with no self-respect. There was music playing from pirates sitting atop the barrels of rum, and their strumming attracted the visitors attention. Katarina's lip curled up in disgust at what she saw in front of her. Garen found it amusing that people acted so uncivilized, as he was only used to civilized and non-provocative actions.

"Do you have any idea where we should be going?" Katarina asked as she turned to face him in disgust.

Garen put his arm around her waist when he saw one of the pirates glaring at her with hungry eyes. "Yes. I've been here before. I know where Gangplank is."

"Is it much farther?" she grumbled.

Garen directed her to the shipping port, where the ships were docked. A few pirates ran across the wooden boards carrying supplies to and from the boats. There was less commotion over in this part of the city, with occasionally snapping and arguing within the pirates, about where to put things or what to do with what supplies. Katarina was beginning to relax – she'd heard stories about this pirate in particular, and when Jarvan had said his name, her insides had cringed.

To Gangplank, the world was his playground. He sailed in his ship, the _Dead Pool_ (which he had killed his father for and claimed as his own on his eighteenth birthday), through Valoran to terrorize and bring fear to the people he robbed of their treasures. He was known as the most feared pirate in not only Blidgewater – but all of Valoran. Extremely good at what he did and having a reputation for no mercy, he certainly brought fear to more people than assassins like Katarina.

A strong laugh ran through the air at the two companions. Garen put his arm in front of Katarina's waist to hold her back indefinitely as Gangplank stepped out of his ship. He took one look at Garen, a smile crossed his bearded face, and he grabbed one of the ropes anchoring the _Dead Pool_ to the dock. He slid down it and landed in front of them. Katarina had to hold her breath because the smell of rum on him was too strong for her tiny body to handle.

"Gangplank," Garen said with a nod.

"Ah, Garen. I assume you're here because of the attack on Frejord," he said and picked up a bottle of rum from one of the wooden cartons beside him. He popped it open at Garen's surprised expression. "Caitlyn took the liberty of calling me before Jarvan did. What is your stance on the whole ordeal, me old ship rider?"

"You rode ships?" Katarina whispered as Garen began to speak.

"We're sending men. We're actually here too –"

"Sway me to join your side and involve Blidgewater in the war," he finished. He turned to face his ship and took a swig of rum. "You know, Garen, you disappoint me. Didn't you ever listen when I told you all me stories?"

Garen cleared his throat at the not-so-fond memories of his younger years. "Well, I more focused on not crashing the ship."

Gangplank chuckled. "Of course ye was. Do you remember what I told you about Swain and meself?"

"I… I don't remember," Garen stuttered foolishly.

"For the Might of Demacia, ye ain't so mighty," Gangplank laughed and took another swig of rum. "Swain and me go way back… to the days when my old man was in league with the blighter. He ended up putting a hit on me old man before I even killed him. Needless to say, someone who competes with me is my enemy."

"So, you're in?" Katarina asked in shock.

Gangplank turned to face them, a crooked smile on his face. "I already have my pirates getting me ship ready, don't I, pretty?"

Katarina stepped back. "I guess so… yes."

"You know how to pick em, Crownguard," Gangplank said and gestured toward Katarina with a wink. "Would you be riding back with me then, mate?"

Garen nodded quickly, something inside him begging him to get back on the water. "Yes, if that's at all possible, I would love too."

"Of course ye would," Gangplank laughed. "All right boys! Load em up and bring your best gunpowder and rum! We got a war to win! Arrgg!"

* * *

"What is it, Nocturne? What's wrong?" Karthus asked as he walked over to where Nocturne was floating, his eyes squinted, like he was seeing some sort of vision – or like he had entered somebody's dreams.

"I sense the mortals are going to war," he muttered as if he was looking into his mind's eye. "Noxus has moved against Frejord. It seems as if Garen is going to assist them along with Katarina and Gangplank of Bildgewater. Caitlyn and Jayce of Piltover are also going to assist them with many men."

"What about the soldiers of Demacia? Where are they?" Karthus asked quickly, a blank thought coming to his mind, but he quickly shut it out. After all, it was impossible. The Demacians would never be so careless…

"It appears as if they are under the command of Prince Jarvan. They are marching to Frejord," Nocturne said and shut his eyes completely.

"Oh no!" Karthus gasped and quickly ran behind his desk. He stared into the crystal ball on it, the shadows clearing to show him a clear picture of Demacia. "Nocturne – with the city's soldiers not there to protect it… that means Swain could walk up to the castle doors. It's a diversion, old boy! We have to warn them!"

Nocturne's eyes snapped open and he swayed toward Karthus. "I concur."

"Right – let's go, old chap, and let's hurry!" Karthus asked and grabbed the book off his desk. He grabbed scattered papers and stuffed them in his robes, and his staff of magic as well. "Hurry Nocturne! Hurry! Before it's too late!"


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey everyone! (: So, I'll be doing the best I can to update more frequently. I feel like a lot of you have lost interest D: So, keep tuning in for more updates. Also – I'd like to ask your opinions about doing a story on my favorite single character Ms. Caitlyn. I've been thinking about doing one since late last night, but I want to finish this one first. So, if you have thoughts on that, please let me know as well. (: Okay – and I think it's time I get to actually writing. (; Carry on._

Chapter 18:

Karthus didn't know what to do. Somehow, the barrier between the underworld and Valoran had been sealed closed. He had tried the spell to get Nocturne and himself from their world to the mortal's many times, but each time without success. The first time, he had thought he had said something wrong or had the wrong state of mind. But, by the fourth time, he knew something was wrong. And by the twentieth time, he had figured the barrier had been sealed. Nocturne floated back and forth until Karthus slammed his staff and book on the ground in a rage.

"Can't you fix it?" he hissed.

"Nocturne, surely you know that there is only one way in and out of the underworld, and that is through this book," Karthus said and pointed at the book on the ground. "The only spell is in that book, and the only person who knows it is standing in front of you, you old nightmare walker! Why do you think I'm so frazzled?"

Nocturne shook his head, his eyes piercing into Karthus' bony face. "Fix it, Karthus."

Karthus slammed his foot down in anger. "I can't, old boy! There is no counter spell!"

"Well why don't you find one? Use your head," Nocturne growled and swirled. Darkness fell as the sound emitted from his lips coolly and blew over the ground the two stood upon.

Karthus grabbed his book, opened to the page of the spell, and mumbled it under his breath. The sky, however, did not open, and they weren't transported out of their world. He shot a glare to Nocturne and flipped through the pages, looking for counter spells and actions, even though he knew the book inside and out. Nocturne floated back and forth, not offering any help.

"The most you could do is help me!" barked Karthus.

"I haunt people's dreams, not do magic," Nocturne snarled as Karthus flipped through spells and actions, even though he knew the book inside and out. Nocturne floated back and forth, not offering any help.

"So, why don't you see how our friends are doing by checking into their dreams?" Karthus yelled, now losing his patience. He began skimming the passages of the book desperately.

Nocturne whispered darkness, and as commanded, it fell. He closed his eyes and forced his mind out of their sanctuary. His eyes were opened to what Garen was seeing: a woman in front of him clad in leather pants, a red shirt, and a pirate hat.

* * *

Katarina's red hair whipped around her back as she stood at the bow of the _Dead Pool._ Garen couldn't help but smile at the way she was dressed. Gangplank had provided her with a red shirt that she tied around her chest, brown leather leggings, black boots with golden embroidery, and a black pirate hat that matched the boots. She looked like a real pirate – or assassin.

"How do you like sailing?" he asked her.

"I've never minded sailing. It's always been the pirates," she replied over her shoulder. Her emerald eyes struck him as she leaned her chin on her shoulder. Garen came to join her at her side, looking out into the crystal blue water.

"You don't like pirates?" Garen chuckled. He pushed a strand of red hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, and I didn't take you to be someone who associated with them," she muttered. "How do you even know Gangplank? The last I knew, Demacia and Bildgewater weren't allies."

Garen sighed and looked back to the crystal water that reminded him so much of home. "When I had just joined the military, I was rebellious. I got in trouble a lot for it. One day, I disobeyed orders to help save a family. My then Commander had found so much fault in that, he had me sent to King Jarvan. Because of the Commander's strict nature, the King thought it best to send me on a mission by my lonesome to knock some sense into me. Well, that's what he said, but it was really to become allies with Bildgewater because our parties to Noxus were failing horribly and the King was afraid we didn't have an army to defend the city with, which was utterly stupid because we did. But, regardless of the commotion that I caused, I couldn't refuse a direct order from the King because that would have been immediate dishonorable discharge plus treason. So, I decided that I wouldn't rebel and I would go to Blidgewater.

"My orders were strict: avoid the Bildgewater government and go straight to Captain Gangplank because he indirectly controlled them and everyone in the city. I'd heard stories about him, but I wasn't scared as I was a warrior who knew no fear. As soon as I stepped into the city, I heard a hearty laugh. I followed it to the ship, where he was drinking his rum, like he saw me, he challenged me to a duel. Gangplank was the first to mark me as 'The Might of Demacia.' I fought with all I had, but he shot me in the lower abdomen without me even knowing what a gun was that early on in my life. I thought I was going to die, so I spat on him and called him a coward. I begged him to kill me then and there. There was something in that statement that made him save my life. Then, he took me as his apprentice for about three weeks.

"I wasn't sure about what was happening in Demacia. In fact – I was beginning to enjoy my life with the pirate a little too much, so I didn't really care about politics and the doings of King Jarvan. Gangplank had my mind on other things. He taught me how to be cruel and merciless, but also how to indirectly infiltrate governments and sneak things past port authorities. By the time I was a week and a half in, I had stolen more than my fair share of loot. But, I had one thing that I wanted to accomplish before I left: I was determined to be better than him as a warrior. So, in order to do this, I was compassionate and held my morals to me. When it was time for me to return, he had molded me into a solider, a pirate, and a man who knew how to give and receive orders. I didn't have to ask him for his alliance – he told me he would be in league with us just from my service to him. When I returned home, the King was pleasantly surprised and then a few months later, granted me the rank of Commander."

Katarina pushed her hair behind her ear. "So you have him to thank for all of your success."

Garen's face grew disgusted as he rolled the thought over in his head. "Yes."

"That's an awfully big compliment coming from you," she told him and nodded. But, then the wind picked-up. It blew through both of their hair, and stung their eyes with the sea salt being carried inside it. It was as if an eerie essence had fallen: a signal; a warning? "Garen… do you think this could be a ruse?"

"A ruse?" Garen asked. His hands clasped the wooden railing. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" she blinked.

"Katarina," Garen said assuredly. "Demacia would never be so careless."

* * *

"They know," Nocturne whispered as he came out of his trance. Karthus looked up in hope, his eyes wide. "But, they don't believe it."

"Damn it Garen, you old sword swinger!" grumbled Karthus as he placed his hand upon the book. The pages flew open for the hundredth time as he searched for a counter.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Nocturne pressed, coming to float beside Karthus.

Karthus shot a glance of impatience to his accomplice. "No. I can't undo magic unless I have the counter curse, Nocturne. And unless it's somewhere around this dreaded place, then I don't know what we can do to get the message to our friends up there."

Nocturne floated to the front of the desk and sliced one of the book's pages from inside it. Karthus let out a gasp of shock as Nocturne caught it in midair. He skimmed through the pages and the white armored eyes looked up from the parchment.

"LeBlanc."

"What on earth are you talking about, Nocturne –"

"It has her magic signature written all over it," he snarled and pointed to the purple sky. "Her color is purple, Karthus. How could you have missed that?"

Karthus' mouth dropped. "I… if it's LeBlanc we're dealing with, then it'll take more than magic to warn our friends up top there. Is there any way you can send a message to them through your mind trickery?"

Nocturne thought for a moment. "I will attempt when they go to sleep. Keep searching, Karthus. There is a weakness to her magic."

"I hope you're right, old thing. I hope you're right."

Swain smiled as he looked upon the golden gates of Demacia. His raven squawked in his ear in a language only he could understand. With a nod to the bird, it flew off his shoulder and out of sight behind the gates. How the Demacians had been so careless to fall into his perfect plan… The golden lights of the city streamed down upon Swain and about a dozen of his men. With these people, it would be all it took to overtake the city for once and for all.

How long had he dreamed of this moment: of the day when he finally overtook the city. Without the soldiers here, the citizens were damn near helpless. Of course, the King would be locked up in his quarters, and he was not nearly as much of a threat as his idiot son or that oaf Garen. They could overtake the castle within a matter of moments, as LeBlanc had already penetrated the gates with her magic. Also, the hooligans from the underworld weren't able to come to their aide – Lord only knew they were somehow faithful to Demacia – because the barrier had been sealed. By the time they figured out how to crack the barrier, Demacia would be under Noxian rule once and for all.

With a crooked smile, Swain whispered, "And you are mine."


	19. Chapter 19

Good evening everyone! :p I come at you with yet another chapter in the infinite war against Noxus. Let's do a quick recap: Last two chapters, Noxus attacked Frejord. Piltover and Demacia are going to their aide, and Garen w/ Katarina are going to Bildgewater for Gangplank's assistance. They end-up getting him to agree. Meanwhile, Karthus and Nocturne struggle with getting to their mortal friends because LeBlanc sealed the passage to the underworld. As it turns out, the attack on Frejord is a ruse and Swain is at the front gates of Demacia, ready to overtake the city. xD

Chapter 19:

The smoke from Frejord rose steadily over the water. Even at a distance, one of the pirates had yelled "Frejord ho!" from the watchtower. Gangplank, Katarina, and Garen stood at the bow of the ship. Gangplank's fingers thumbed the curved handles of the wooden wheel. He watched as his pirates ran around the deck. Garen was making battle plans up in his head, and Katarina had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Aye, we'll be there in about an hour now," Gangplank informed the two. "What is your plan, mate?"

Garen kept his eyes on the smoke bellowing over the land. "If we split-up, we'll be able to assess the situation better. Your pirates do realize that it'll be… cold?"

"If they don't, they'll know when we get there," Gangplank left out a hefty laugh.

"Katarina –" Garen turned to her. Her emerald eyes shown blatantly up into his. "Maybe we should have this conversation elsewhere…"

"If ye want privacy, go below deck," Gangplank told them and spun the wheel. "Don't be too long now."

Garen led Katarina down the stairs to the cabins below deck. From experience, he chose Gangplank's quarters first and pushed open the door. Katarina followed him inside to see the room littered with loot and a large bed. When she looked to Garen questioningly, all he did was shrug.

"You know you don't have to do this, right?" he asked and closed the door behind him.

"Garen –"

"No, hear me out. I know this must be hard for you. This is your home we're attacking – I don't care if you changed alliances and you hate them and you cut down a few soldiers during our last encounter. A part of you will always love them, Katarina. I don't want you to do anything you don't want too, especially for me –"

His words were silenced by her kiss on his lips. Within a moment, he kissed her back, his hands sliding up her shirt to the bare skin of her midriff on her back. The kiss spoke for itself: shut up. Garen took it literally, and when she pulled away, he pulled her right back. Their lips moved in harmony until she emitted a small groan. Without opening his eyes, Garen raised an eyebrow. When he came to the chambers they were in, he never intended on doing this…

But, he didn't question it either. With a swift movement, he raised Katarina around his waist, savagely kissing down her neck and chest. She grabbed the back of his hair and pulled gently every time he made her breath catch. Even though they hadn't reached the cool shore yet, Katarina felt as if her blood in her veins had chilled and turned to slush. Garen's very being made her tremble, as it had done so since the moment they had locked blades. But, this was different. What they were doing wasn't because they were perfect opponents on the battlefield… it was because they were a perfect match in real life as well.

Garen's kisses turned into rapid breathing. Katarina's eyes were tightly closed as he lowered her down onto Gangplank's bed. With a gesture of his soft hand, Garen pushed the sheets to the side. With a thud, Katarina hit the matress. But, as Garen's wandering fingers reached underneath of her shirt, she opened her green etyes. Garen looked into hers, his breathing heavy, his heart racing, and his eyes eager.

"Not here," she whispered.

"Yeah," he nodded and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Later."

"Later," she promised with a breathtaking smile.

"Dammit," Karthus swore as he looked up to the sky. "Curse you, gods! Why did you make only one way out?!"

"Maybe because we were supposed to be the only ones going in and out?" Nocturne hissed.

"Nocturne, if you're so smart, then you figure it out," Karthus grumbled in a bitter tone. "Our friends are in horrible danger and you act as if we can just sit back and watch!"

"Is there anything else we _can _do?" Nocturne demanded.

With no options laid in front of him, Karthus sank defeated down to the chair behind his desk. "We have to keep trying."

Frejord was bitter. The cold wind chilled the blood in the veins of everyone who stepped ashore. Garen's blue eyes scanned the area: he had never set foot on the frigid land in his life. Suddenly, his longing for Demacia was stronger than ever before. As Gangplank scanned the area, he couldn't help but miss the haven of Bildgewater as well.

"Straight east then," Garen pointed.

His boots trudged through the snow, but the cold was not enough to break through his Demacian armor. Katarina held her body close to her; as she was not dressed for the weather or the snow falling down on top of her. Garen put his arm around her but he felt as if that didn't do much. Her body was already trembling hard enough and the cold metal probably didn't do her any favors. By the time they heard shouting and screaming of "DEMACIA!", the little battalion had almost frozen from the cold. The Demacians had taken the palace, but were having a hard time driving the Noxians back.

Garen led the troops to the left side of the buildings, where he saw people from Frejord shooting frost arrows at the black-clad enemies. With a smile, Queen Ashe spotted Garen. She ran toward him, her white hair blowing fiercely in the wind behind her. When Garen saw his dear friend, a look of hope spread across his face.

"Ashe! Take Katarina inside! Get her some warm clothes! Where is King Tryndomere?" Garen demanded.

Ashe took Katarina from Garen, noting the ice cold feel of her skin. "He's fighting near the west quadrant." When Garen made a step in the direction, Ashe added, "Be safe, Garen."

With an nod, Garen pulled his sword from his scabbard and charged into the ferocious battle. Ashe hoisted Katarina up so her arm was around her shoulders and quickly brought her to safety. Gangplank motioned for his pirates to follow Garen into battle, and with a roar, raced after The Might of Demacia.

"Took you long enough!" Jarvan yelled and knocked a sword from one of the Noxian's hands.

"Couldn't do it without me, huh?" Garen asked and knocked down one of the Noxian mages.

"You wish, you cocky bastard! Did you bring Gangplank?"

"Yes," Garen nodded to the right, where Gangplank was atop a tower with Caitlyn, who was lying on her stomach, sniping Noxians. "I see Caitlyn has joined us."

"Of course," Jarvan laughed and punched a mage across the face. The mage fell at his feet. "Her and her whole army."

"GAREN!" Tryndomere boomed.

He approached the Might of Demacia with a smile on his face. Garen shook his hand quickly and disarmed a Noxian over their outstretched hands. Tryndomere laughed and brought his hand atop the Demacian's shoulder: a sign of thank you. Garen clasped Tryndomere's shoulder, and at the same time, they angled their swords and charged into battle, roaring their famous battle cries.

"Queen Ashe, may I have a word?" Jayce asked from the doorway to the infirmary. Ashe looked-up from beside the almost unconscious Katarina. A worried look flickered across her blue eyes.

"Something terrible has happened," he said softly. Ashe felt her lips open to question, but nothing came out. "A message was intercepted from Demacia. This attack is just a diversion. Swain has overtaken the city."

Ashe put her hand on her heart and sunk down to the bench below them. "You're sure?"

"Yes, ma'am. What shall we do?" he asked solemnly. It took awhile for Ashe to reply, but when she did, it shook Jayce greatly.

"We'll have to split our forces. I will tell the Demacians to go save their city. Please fetch Prince Jarvan and Commander Garen for me. This won't be easy to tell them."


End file.
